


One Of The Boys

by countrysundae



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrysundae/pseuds/countrysundae
Summary: “Babe, I’m sorry there must be some mistake.” The tall blonde parts the sea of staring boys to come to tower over you, hands in his sweatpants. “We haven’t had a female on this team since the inclusion of the sport at this school.” He smirks down at you. “That means never- A female has never played on this team.”





	1. New Ice, Who Dis?

You tie up your skates for the last time, throwing laces over each other, giving them taunt tug. 

‘Don’t be so dramatic.’ You roll your eyes at yourself, sliding your skate guards off. ‘It’s not your last game.’ 

You stand, heavy feeling weighing you down and you knew it wasn’t your protective gear. The air was laced with sadness which was unusual in the locker room, right before you skate out on the ice to wreck the opposing team. Usually, everyone was excited, ready to face off, throw down on the ice, show them what you are made of.

Tonight, however, was very different.

It was your last night, last time on the home ice of your current high school rink. You recently got scouted, scholarship already in place at a well known collage that prides themselves on their ice hockey team. The coach, Bang PD and recruiter Sejin assured you a spot on the team. Front row and center. No tryouts, no cuts necessary. Your dad almost in tears as he signed the dotted line with you after you crushed the Girl’s Generation team, 15-0. Eleven of those being your goals. Your father and brothers were incredibly proud and ecstatic to say the least, your oldest one calling you early one morning, probably night somewhere he’s off back packing to, saying that he wants to come to your first official hockey game.

BHE were champions, college hockey giants, you couldn’t wait to meet your teammates. You haven’t ventured to actually check out the college yet, as it was almost out of your state, your dreams of playing on the big pond of ice were finally coming true. You bet the ice was incredible, you could smell the popcorn through the sweaty gym bags of the locker room.

You hoped your mom was feeling just as proud as your dad was, looking down at you from her cloud in the sky.

Speaking of teammates, you hoped they would be as caring, as hardworking as the girls you currently share the ice with the past four years. The thought of not playing with them making you tear up behind your helmet a little. 

You all huddled for the last time, Captain Solji hyping the team, saying what a pleasure it’s been to work with the girls as Taeha starts to cry. You all throw your gloved hands in the middle and shout. “Fighting!” As you break away, walking on your skates to go line up for the final time, ready for the fight. Ready for whatever this last game has in store. 

You’d be okay. You were a fighter.

\-----

Here you were, a few months later, standing at the door to the locker room in the basement of the famous training facility on campus, taking a few deep breaths to calm yourself. 

Were you nervous? Scared? No, more like anxious. You clutch your stomach with your free hand, paper with the coaches instructions written on it folding against you, stick in the other, bag thrown over your shoulder as you stare up at the bright blue and orange letters that say ‘LOCKER ROOM’.

Little freshman you, starting off her new life at a new school. Your roommate, Nancy, was super friendly, you knew you’d get along with her instantly. So, you had already made one new friend, how hard could it be making some more? You were a friendly, personable human. You were sure that whatever the universe threw at you, you’d just run with it, deke (feint or fake out move) the universe right back. 

You’d be okay. 

You drew in one more deep breath as you exhale, pushing the doors open. ‘This is it!’ You internally scream at yourself as you walk past some offices on your left. On your right, there was a hallway, probably to the showers as the big common area of the locker room opened up before you. By the sounds of it, there was already some of your new teammates here. You were slightly worried as they didn’t sound like the light and fluffy voices you were used to. This was the big leagues! People have to be rougher, tougher, meaner you think as you are at the threshold of the opening, heart beating right out of your chest.

You didn’t have to attend tryouts, coaches strict orders, so this was really your first glimpse at who you would huddle with, win with, lose with, cry with, and share your beloved ice with. You really wished you would at least have some idea who you were about to meet as you round the corner, breathing coming to a halt as your eyes widen, lips part in shock.

Your teammates...were all male? There must be some mistake. 

You played co-ed most of your childhood, little girls not really interested in hockey. It was for boys, as you were reminded almost everyday of your younger years, which just pushed you to work harder than them, prove them wrong. You were no stranger to rough cross checks and being slammed unapologetically against the boards. No, that wasn’t it. You just figure it would be an all women’s team, like you had been playing with since middle school. 

A tall blonde spots you gapping at them and he smiles, dimple forming in his smooth cheeks. His hair is cut very short, becoming longer on the top, you admired him for a second, a tall giant who you’d share the ice with, probably defense you think as you stare. Oh my god, are you checking out your teammate right now?! His eyes were very gentle as he spoke to you, “Hey, babe, are you lost?” 

You resist the urge to roll your eyes, these were your new teammates, you needed to make a good first impression. 

“Oh, I-uh- no...” You stumble around yourself. Words coming out jumbled, a mess. What a good first impression you joke with yourself in your head. The others that were seated stand, turning to look at the lady in their presence. You blush, feeling so self conscious, hoping your ponytail wasn’t crooked sat on top of your head. You shift your weight to one sneaker to the other, bag you’ve carried around for ages, becoming heavy, weighing on your back. “I-I think I’m-m supposed to be h-here?” You extend your little note the coach had written on it for you to the nearest boy, a shorter one with puffy lips. 

He snatches it from your shaky fingers, eyes narrowing over it, re-reading over and over. He looks up, staring at you with a blank expression and passes the note to be read by the whole rest of the fifteen of them. 

The room is silent, your face is on fire, this couldn’t get any worse. 

“There’s no way.” A boy with narrowed eyes and slicked back orange hair looks directly at you, piercing your soul with his harsh stare. “This is the coaches writing, but, there’s no way.” They all stare on as he talks. “This is the new rookie center the coach has been talking about?” He breaks it to look at the tall, dimpled one. “A girl?”

Ah. There is is. You were waiting for it. 

Your cheeks flush again, you bit your bottom lip, you were used to this, but, you weren’t sure why it hurt so bad right now? Maybe because they were your new teammates? You knew you probably wouldn’t get along with one or two of them, but, the way they were looking at you, glowering at you made you feel so isolated. 

“Babe, I’m sorry there must be some mistake.” The tall blonde parts the sea of staring boys to come to tower over you, hands in his sweatpants. “We haven’t had a female on this team since the inclusion of the sport at this school.” He smirks down at you. “That means never- A female has never played on this team.”

You are breathless. Why did this hurt so much?

“Ah! Good morning everyone!” The coach rounds the corner into the vast locker room, greeting all the returning players as well as the new ones. He sees the situation happening in the middle of the room, he pauses his steps as he sighs. 

“What’s happening Namjoon?” He asks the boy in front of you, not backing down his stance. Definitely defense you think. 

He continues to smirk you down. “She’s a little lost coach. I think she hit her head or something, saying she plays for the team, we better escort her to the medical wing.” You hear a few boys snicker behind him, unable to shoot them dirty looks because the man named Namjoon is seething down at you.

“Enough.” The coach bellows as the team zips their lips. He sighs again, running a hand through his hair. “She’s on the team.” A collective whisper erupts in the group. “She’s the rookie I’ve been telling you about.”

“But, coach, she’s you know…a girl.” You hear a tall lanky one speak softly. 

“And? There’s no ruling against it. She scored more points this season than all of you put together.” That shut them up. “None, of this, ‘She’s a girl’ or ‘I can’t play with a girl’ bullshit. She’s earned her spot on the team just like all of you.” He points to Namjoon then wags his finger at all of the boys. “No funny business. Do not bully her.” He gave his final warning as he showed you where your locker would be.

You could feel heavy stares burning holes through your back. The weight of them heavier than your hockey bag. You took a seat on the corner of the bench as the coach started explaining the rules and codes of the school, everyone avoiding you with a ten foot pole. 

You knew the ice you played on was cold, but not the people who shared it with you. 

\------


	2. Issues and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this how Fa Mulan felt training for the Chinese army?!

The rest of the meeting went on, the coach talked about what he expects from his players this season, all the while you could feel the dirty looks being shot your way, burning holes in your skull. You felt like each was tugging on your ponytail, giving you neck slices, or punching you in their heads. You sat there in silence, not looking at anyone, not giving anyone else your attention other than the coach. He gives you some final parting words as he ends the meeting, letting you know that you all need to be on your best behavior, in and out of the locker room. You hear someone behind you snort under his breath as the coach dismisses the newly formed team. 

You were tripped on your way to your open locker in the corner, hockey gear too big to fit into the regular metal ones. You fell to your knees as you look behind you to see the other freshman snickering at you, coach out of sight. You shot them a glare as you righted yourself, pulling yourself up with your stick. You felt like you were in grade school again, boys treating you less-than because you lacked a penis in between your legs. At least you didn’t need padding down there, falling to the ground if someone as much as breathes at the space. Is this how Fa Mulan felt training for the Chinese army?!

You set you stuff down, not wanting to cause a scene. You wanted to play, had to play on the ice. It was the only thing you’ve ever known. 

After your mother passed away from the cancer eating away her insides, you needed an outlet to vent into. Your dad saw that you needed something to focus on rather than sulking in your room day in and day out. Five year old you needed to focus on something else. So, with your other three brothers playing hockey, you were used to the chill of the arena, you understood most of what was happening, used to the shouting, the lingo- he signed you up. The rest was history. You played every game for your mother, god rest her soul. You carried her small gold necklace you father had given to you, wearing it only during games, knowing it was your special moment with her. 

Everyone leaves and you are sat in front of your locker wondering if it was worth it? Should you quit? Quit and find a new women’s league to join? You turn your head to see the empty room. You weren’t one to back down out of a challenge. You were the new fucking rookie center. You’d be damned if you let a bunch of boys run the show. 

About time a girl was on this team.

\-----

The rest of the week dragged on like this. No one talking to you, on or off the ice. No one coming in a five foot radius of you unless absolutely necessary. That’s fine. You didn’t really need any team work this week. You did training off ice this whole week, coach Bang PD wanted to assess the health of everyone, seeing where everyone excelled and lacked at. You were the first at all the running and sprints every time. The other freshman Jungkook and Jooheon gave you a decent run, literally, for your money though. You came out third in the most push ups under a minute, Jungkook beat you there, as well as a senior nicknamed Wonho who was jacked. You pretty much dominated every single trial Bang PD and manager Sejin put you through, much to your delight and your teammates distaste. 

You knew they talked about you behind your back or sometimes bluntly in front of your face, but, you just kept trucking along. You wanted to taste the ice so badly, you didn’t care about what nasty things they would say to you, about you. 

This is how it was going to be you guessed. Not getting along with one or two of them, sure, you were already willing to accept that. This, though, was like sitting in the penalty box the whole game. You were isolated.

Alone.

\---

It was Saturday and you had free time on the ice after all your morning events. Coach PD wanted to see how fast you all were, bringing out the stopwatches and all. He had everyone line up and race as a team, then they went by year, you, of course, winning the freshman slot. The other freshmen curse under their breath, annoyed that a girl had beaten them. You pull up to the middle line to race against the tall dimpled junior, Namjoon, as well as the tallest on the team, Hyungwon, a puffy lipped sophomore, and a very manly-man, a senior nicknamed Shownu. The senior ended up out skating you, you weren’t that salty about it, you had more than proved yourself at this point. 

You were skating around the ice, mindlessly handling the puck in between your stick, not really paying attention where it was going. You were just grateful you could feel the chill running up your back once more, the blade of your skates slicing through the glaze of the fresh ice, hear the sound the stick makes when it slaps the puck with force, this was wonderful. 

This was home ice. 

“Watch it, whore.” Jungkook comes close to your little spot at the edge of the ice behind the goal line. He was chasing a rogue puck that someone had misshot by the goal. The puck comes to stop a few inches in front of your stick, you snatch it up, shooting your puck all the way across the ice. He glares at you, almost baring his teeth in your direction.

But, you’ve had enough.

“What the fuck is your issue with me?” Everything stops: the shooting, the laughing, the talking, it all stops when you open your mouth. More stares, more silence. You feel like the invisible curtain had been pulled back, revealing you for the first time to some of them. Even Jungkook looks a little startled that you bit back this time to one of his many jabs. “No really, what is your issue with me?” You push up to him, puck still going back and forth in between your stick. He smirks at you as he goes to steal it back from you, you deke him, twirling around him, and slam the puck with everything you got in the open net, then skated back to the boards. You hop over as you hear a “Damn…” being said from the group of seniors. You grab your skate guards and leave back down the tunnel to the locker room. 

You fought the tears all the way off the ice and to your locker. It was rare you were in here by yourself, sniffling all the while. ‘I can’t believe I’m crying over this!’ You think as you sling your regular tote bag over your shoulder and give your skates a final shove in place as you hear someone come down tunnel. 

“Y/n!” Someone shouts, but you aren’t in the mood to talk. You don’t even recognize the voice of the smallest on the team, a sophomore named Jimin, who was coming to check on you. You’re a little more than upset that these so called teammates won’t even give you the time of day. You push the double doors to the ice-less hallway and run back to your dorm. God, why are you so emotional? They’d probably chalk it up to you being on your period or some stupid shit like that. What a joke.

Ice was cold you reminded yourself as you walked up the steps in the little brick building, brushing away your fallen tears. Ice was cold and so were the people you currently shared your home ice with were as well. 

\---

Jimin returns to the ice, worried about the only female teammate he had. He had been nothing but rude and blunt to her ever since she started on the team. They all had, but really, that’s no excuse. He was constantly picked on for his stature, he shouldn’t be treating someone the same for being a different sex than him. She really excelled at everything the coaches, managers, and the team threw her way, he knew she deserved this spot more than anyone, yet, he had been a complete dick to her. He never stopped the other boys when they would say nasty things about her, he never raised a finger to help her, he never even introduced himself to her. They had a match in a week and they were hardly teammates. 

He returns the ice, skating back in thought as the asshat freshman Jungkook glided up to him. “Chasing some easy pussy?” Jimin breaks away from his thoughts, a little surprised that he was talking like this about his teammate they all barely knew. 

“Dude, she’s on our team.” He retorts with brows furrowed and a tight-lipped frown. 

“And?” He asks with a smirk, pushing himself away from the smaller sophomore.

Jimin would make it a point to be nice to her. It was the least he could do for being such a shit to her. 

\-----

Some Mexican food, your favorite movie, and one teary-eyed call to your ex-captain Solji later, you were feeling much better. 

She had given you the encouragement to continue to stay, play hard, and show them what you are made of. You were so grateful you got to play with such a strong, amazing friend. You silently wished you were still on your old high school team, but, you need to move forward and not dwell on the past. She gave you the confidence to continue to out play those literal dicks. You were just as strong, just as fast, you didn’t have to try out for the team. Coach PD saw something in you, recruiting the first female on the team, you were making history! Chalk one up to the school’s history you were tainting. 

You weren’t about to let your mom or your old captain down. 

Nancy was leaving on one of her many dates when you were arriving so it was just you and your laptop tonight. You yawn as your movie was about to end, it was still pretty early, but, you had been pushing the limits all day, a little more than exhausted from your rigorous week training. You closed your laptop, the small dorm going black as you snuggle into your sheets. ‘Yes, sleep, take me now!’ You shout to yourself in your head. 

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

You peep an eye open. As they knock again. 

“Nancy is not here!” You shout as they continue to knock. You throw your sheets off of you with a huff for frustration, wondering why one of Nancy’s many suitors couldn’t have just called her instead of coming all the way to the dorm. You stumble around in the dark for a minute, trying to find your phone and not step on your laptop. The knocking won’t stop until you open the door, about to chew who ever is out there a new asshole. 

“WHO TH- Oh! Hi?” You state to your older teammate who is looking more than sheepish at you. 

“Hi, uh, can I come in?” He asks you, blush creeping up on his pale cheeks. 

“No.” You huff back to him, still a little more than ticked off that he was here right now. You try to close the door he catches it in his own hand, preventing you from shutting your door in his face. 

“I just want to talk!” He says, voice pitched higher now, he sounds equally frustrated. 

“Well, I don’t!” You try again. He’s stronger than his short stature lets on. The door does not budge. You have to work on your upper body strength you think as you are questioning how he even knows you are in this dorm, in this room, he’s never even said as much as a ‘Hello’ to you. 

“I wanted to apologize!” He shouts as someone down the way yells in the hall to be quite.   
You stop trying to shut the door, a little more than shocked to hear that coming out of his mouth. You beckon him to come in as you flick on the lights. You sit on your bed as you motion for him to sit on Nancy’s perfectly made pink comforter. You sit in an awkward silence for a minute as he collects his thoughts. You take a minute to watch as his face works in concentration with his brain, no emotion going left unchecked. You don’t quite know his position, but you assume he’s offense by the way he’s calculating saying his words to you, much like trying to piece together a play on the fly. 

“I just wanted to apologize for the way I’ve treated you.” He looks at you under his sandy blonde bangs. “I can’t speak for the rest of the team, but, I know that I’ve been a real jerk to you. I’ve been avoiding you…” He trails off, losing his thought. You sit patiently, listening on, hands place under your thighs, sitting on them. “I’ve been made fun of my whole life for being short. Something I can’t help, you know? And you can’t help being a girl. But you play great hockey! That deke was amazing, I wish it was in a live game! I used to figure skate before I played hockey, I got called so many different names, got bullied every day for it...I’m sure you understand. It’s rough pulling on tights, I don’t know how you ladies do it...Anyways…” He rambles. “I wanted to say I’m sorry again.” He juts out his hand towards you. “I’m Park Jimin. Left Wing. It’s a pleasure y/n.” 

You light up, giving him a firm shake. His words were certainly jumbled, but very sincere. You appreciated him coming all the way out here after open ice to make amends with you. “Thanks Jimin, thanks for being so nice to me.” You snort with a smirk. “Well, finally.” He grins back, eyes crinkling, becoming little half moons, as he stands. 

“They’ll all come around eventually.” He continues to smile as he opens your door. “Goodnight!” He leaves with a little wave, door clicking back shut. You flop back down on your bed, mind whizzing with everything that’s happened today. He must have been the one calling you as you left the ice earlier. 

Finally, you felt like everything was on the up and up. At least one teammate sympathized with you and your struggles. Solji’s call, too, it really made you feel a little bit better about having to endure the invisible cast the rest of the team has shrouded you in. Things were going to get better, you think to yourself, as you get up to click off the light. Things could only go up from here. 

Right?

So, why was your stomach still twisting around itself?


	3. Winning Them Over

You were on your way to the locker room, stomach in knots, head still a mess. It was Monday afternoon already, which meant it was the start of your second week of training.

Your roommate Nancy was very patient this morning, listening to you ramble before your physics class, you were worried about the boys and needing another pep talk. She encouraged you to engage with the boys, now that Jimin had broken the ice, saying you ignoring them wasn’t getting you anywhere with them in terms of friendship, let alone trusting you- teammate wise. You knew she was right. You needed to redo this whole meeting your team over. If only you had the gift of turning back time! The infamous Cher song starts playing in your head as you inhale a large breath, hoping to restart this whole first impression over, you push in the double doors. 

Oh, my...

The seniors Wonho and Shownu were the only ones in the big expanse of the open locker room. Despite not meeting everyone properly, you made it a point to learn all their names. You look at your phone, making sure you had the time right, a little startled that you are one of the first ones in here for practice. You almost gulp as you rush to your open locker in the corner, opposite of where the handsome men stood. The seniors were shirtless, about to put their protective pads on for ice training. They were both jacked, which wasn’t unusual for hockey players, you just haven’t been this up close and personal with males in this sport in a long while. You felt the rush of warmth heading straight to your cheeks. They are your teammates you tried to remind yourself as you sneak another peak of Wonho’s bare chest, his abs were absolutely drool worthy. You tried to look away, you really did, you were grabbing your own padding, getting ready to change in a open stall in the bathroom like you had to do being the only female on the team. 

You were booking it, about to pass the bench they were laughing around, as the one with the shorter, rich brown hair stands to face you. “Hey!” He calls. You feel like your shoulders fly eight feet in the air. 

“Yes?” You question him with raised brows that were surely hitting your forehead by now. 

“That move you did on that cocky freshman the other day was wicked.” He smiles down at you, his eyes disappear briefly. You forget he’s standing in his shirtless glory, smiling at you so warmly for a minute. “I’m Hyunwoo.” He beams, pearly whites being flashed your way again. “Oh, but, uh, call me Shownu.” He requests you, smile turning sheepish and tan ears twinging with pink on the tops of them. “It fits me better.” 

You lean your head to the side and beam back your own lopsided smile, ponytail moving with you. “Nice to meet you. Officially.” 

The other senior comes up to the side of his friend smiling gently at you, pushing his black bangs out of his face. “I’m Hoseok, but since there’s two of us named that on the team, call me Wonho.” His eyes were absolutely stunning as he melts your poor little heart with them. “It just fits me better too.” He confesses with a shrug of his shoulders as Shownu softly chuckles to him. 

“Nice to meet you too.” You nod along, smiling all the while. “My name is y/n and you can just call me that.” The side where your smile grows wider gets tugged up more. They nod along as they turn back to finish gearing up as more boys come through the double doors. You duck in the bathroom, wanting to grab the big stall before someone sits on the toilet for a half an hour, like usual. 

Your cheeks were on fire as you tossed your gear over your head, pulling your hair through the neck hole. Two more of your teammates, the big bad looking seniors, were talking to you. You dance with the idea that maybe they are out to get you, to become your friend only to pour pig’s blood on you like poor Carrie. You shake your head, finished applying your padding to your body. You need to trust them a little more. They were your new team after all.

You hear footsteps on the way out of the stall as you rounded all your regular clothes up. You weren’t that concerned about sharing a bathroom with the boys, you had seen most of their bodies pretty much. Your cheeks flush again. But, now that you were finally getting around to being a proper teammate some of them, it just felt awkward. Seeing them fleshed out. Naked. Nope! Nope! Nope! You screamed at yourself in your head, unlocking the stall, those are thoughts you don’t need right now.

“DON’T LOOK!” Came the call of your sandy blonde haired teammate, Hoseok….The other Hoseok. He was using the urinal as you were leaving the bigger enclosed stall. “I didn’t know you were in here!!!” He shrieks, finishing his business, zipping his fly up, and heads to the sink. “Usually your locker is a mess and we can tell when you are here.” 

You blink back in response as he looks up at your from the mirror in front of the sink. “This is the only place I can change!” You are bright red now, blood rushing to your face, tinting you that hue. “I didn’t think you all noticed me that much.” You muster out, looking away from his light eyes. “I figured I was invisible.” He dries his hands with some paper towel. 

He chuckles. “Well, to be honest, we all hoped you would quit.” Ouch. Okay, you didn’t need this much honesty. “But, we want to see more of what you can do.” He finishes as he turns to face you with a smile so extra wide, you were wondering if his gums hurt from stretching his lips so far. “I’m Hoseok.” He juts a freshly washed hand in your direction, wanting you to shake it. “You can call me that or Hobi or whatever.” He continues to beam at you, as you shift your stuff over to your other hand and grip him firmly. 

“Nice to meet you.” You give him your own slanted grin. “I’m y/n.”  
He laughs, head moving backwards with his motions, hair falling away from his face. “Oh, I know. I know. I wanted to properly introduce myself now that we are really stuck with you.” His honesty was going to be the death of you.

\-----

The whole week continued to get better. More of the juniors and seniors came up to talk to you, introduced themselves to you. You were really ecstatic. Winning over the sophomores was going smoothly too, Jimin wanting to be your partner at all the passing drills. You hoped Coach would put you two on the same line. His best friend, fellow sophomore Taehyung, was second- string goalie, who was excellent at his position as you shot puck after puck at him, trying to pass the line, hit the net, score on him. You broke about even shooting at him, half being blocked, half going in. You had to work harder to get more in you say to yourself as you return to the end of the line as you hear a snicker coming up behind you.

Winning over your fellow freshman, though, was proving to be very difficult. 

Changkyun, who was your locker neighbor, was very quiet, very soft spoken. He could barely look at you if you greeted him or said anything to him. You felt like he held his breath when you were next to him. You didn’t think you smelt that bad, no worse than a group of fourteen boys sharing one locker room. You kept trying to engage him though, hoping he’d come out of his shell eventually. He floated between defense and offense, proving to be pretty versatile. You happen to always miss the way he blushes when you are next to him. 

Jooheon was the second hardest to interact with. Orange hair and eyes that watched you like a hawk, he was intimidating to be on the same line with, not to mention coming straight at you on the ice. This right winger was more like a big cat on the ice, driving you into a corner, never backing down from a challenge. You wished he viewed making you a part of the team a challenge, then maybe he’d pass to you. 

Last but certainly not least, was Jungkook. To be fair, you hardly engaged with him, deeming him the one you couldn’t win over. He would never pass to you, never look at you, never say anything to you now. It was like he was repulsed by you or something. You both were centers, maybe that’s why he couldn’t stand you? That’s fine you think, stepping up to the front, ready for your spot on the left line. Coach wanted to make sure his team was comfortable being all over the ice, not just in a singular position in case one had to drop back or spring forward. He blows his whistle as you, Minhyuk and Wonho take off. A stick catches on your leg you push off with, causing you to fall on the cold ground before you. 

Coach blows his whistle. “Jungkook go sit in the box!” He angrily calls, witnessing the whole thing from the side of you. You let out a shaky breath, climbing to your feet, as he skates away to the other side of the box in a huff. 

You’ll try to find some common ground with him...Try is the key word here you think as you can feel him glaring at you from inside the box.   
\-----

Friday was here, the end of your second week. Really, it felt like your first week, introducing yourself and talking with more of the boys, it really forced you to come out of your own shell. Throwing the invisible blanket everyone had placed on you off your body, revealing yourself to them for the first time. 

Next Saturday was your first practice match, Coach informed you at the start of practice. He also wanted the team to collectively pick a senior for captain and co-captain. You had been thinking long and hard about this decision. You didn’t know them that well, but based on your knowledge of them and the way they treated the other boys, you had chalked it up to two decisions. Wonho or Shownu. Wonho wasn’t as serious as Shownu and that’s what made you turn in your slip into the box they had placed out for everyone to cast their votes. Shownu was a center too which made him five times more threatening than goalie Wonho. The other two seniors, Seokjin and Yoongi, just did not fit the bill. Seokjin was the goofiest left winger on the team, always making shitty puns and cracking up the other boys. Yoongi has a lazy right winger. You wondered if he really did like hockey….How did he make the team. You wonder if it makes a difference if there’s a live game happening or not? 

Regardless, you wrote down your answer on some paper and slipped it into the box, Coach would inform you all next Monday who the captain and co-captain would be. 

\-----

Today is the day! The first practice match against a nearby college whose team was called the Seventeeners. You were so hyped! You could barely contain yourself! You practically skipped into the door leading into the locker room. True to your suspicions, Shownu became the captain and Wonho the co-captain. Most of the boys were here already, ready to take down the opposing team. 

You gear up yourself, putting on your mother's dainty necklace on, tightening up your skates and throwing your gloves on before the walk to the tunnel.

Coach PD and Manager Sejin gave you helpful advice, walked you through some plays and expected you not to underestimate them. You all yelled “Fighting!” after the group huddle, Captain Shownu expecting everyone to play their hardest. 

And hardest you shall play. 

\-----

This wouldn’t count like a real game, but the lights and the crowd sure made it feel like one. You all line up as the national anthem plays, after it stops, you circle around trying to get as many pucks in the net, letting co-captain Wonho warm up himself. 

You stretch by center ice for the last couple of minutes, your nerves were slightly getting the best of you, but you hear Nancy shout your name so you know that she’s here to cheer you on. You were so lucky to have an amazing roommate you got along with. Her cheering really calms your shaking gloved hands. 

“Hey man, good luck today.” Someone says, skating over to you from the other team, offering you a hand up. You smile and take it. He’s handsome, from what you could see from under the white and pale blue helmet. Big ears like Wonho and droopy eyes, but a nice smile nonetheless. 

“Thanks, man.” You reply cooly as he drops his smile, ears not being met with a baritone like he expecting probably. “Good luck.” You smile and skate back to your bench as he skates to the center of his line, looking bewildered and confused. You were second string center on the line with Jimin to your left and and junior Kihyun to your right. Chankyun and Hoseok behind you, ready to back you up as your defense. You fancied your line the best. 

Shownu skates up to the center line as the referee blows his whistle, the music pumping everyone up cuts off, the puck is dropped. Yoongi rockets ahead, almost off-sides as Shownu wins the face-off, passing it up to Yoongi who slap shots the rubber puck as it hits the side of the net as you hear the buzzer sound off. 

Wait, what just happened? That right-winger, the laziest one on the team, already scored a goal for your side?! Your fellow Anpanmen (your team name) were cheering, banging their sticks up on the side of the wooden door in support. The dome was cheering right along with them as they lined up again, coach reminding you that you were up next. You bit your lip and nodded. 

Your time to shine.

\------

It’s the third period. 

You are covered head to toe in sweat. Your line is out there. You’ve made several goals already, you are currently in a break away for another one. Skating as hard as you can, the puck moving back and forth, your stick gliding on the ice with you, their goalie ready for you as he slaps his on stick on the cold floor, ready for your challenge. You see it, on the right side of his net, that’s where he was the weakest. You pull back your stick, the crowd is roaring, absolutely right there with you, you know your mom is watching you, this is what it’s like to be in the game, on the ice. 

Your sliding feet are yanked out from under you as someone continues to push your body on the ground, headed towards the wooden boards. 

A whistle is heard as you are pushed on your hands and knees into the boards. The crowd is booing, upset, hands were smacking the glass, angry about what had just happened. You were a little unsure yourself, as you try to stand and push away the opposing team member. What did happen? You were tripped? Hooked?

“A fucking girl!?” This person knees your helmet clean off. It’s the handsome one from earlier you see looking up to him. The captain of the Seventeeners. He draws back his knees again as a whistle is heard again. “You think you’re tough shit, huh? Playing with the big boys?” He spits down at you. You brace for impact, eyes squeezing shut as you feel a rush of air come flying past your face, a loud slamming sound follows the whoosh of cold air. You peep open your eyes righting yourself to stand again. 

Your right winger had the opposing team's captain pressed up against the boards.

“Don’t you fucking touch her!” Kihyun bellows, his clear voice bouncing off the wooden boards as they struggle to maintain dominance, snarling and grunting at each other. Your right winger pushes him forcefully against the boards again. Yoo Kihyun wasn’t a tall player by any means. What he lacked in height he made up for being vicious and cunning, predicting moves and plays before they are carried out. He could be down right nasty. It contrasted with your sweet left winger and yourself truthfully. You weren’t above hooking or cross checking but it wasn’t something you were known to do. “You think you’re fucking tough picking on a girl?” He growls, face red, neck tendons tight, as the referees separate the pair. “Keep your dirty paws off of her!” He shouts over his shoulder as Jimin picks up your helmet, ushering you back to the bench. 

The refs talk for a minute, trying to decide if it’s a double penalty or a single. Technically Kihyun didn’t really do anything, but his conduct and language could warrant him a yellow card or an unruly penalty. You find out that the captains first name is Seungcheol as the announcer calls him into the penalty box. They rule that Kihyun gets a warning, not to do it again or try anything else this game or they will suspend him for a few real games.

He sits on the bench next to you, squirting water into his mouth, hair dripping with sweat as the third string goes out onto the ice for a power play. 

“Thanks, Kihyun.” You say, lopsided smile gracing your face as he gives you a small smile of his own. “You didn’t have to do that though.” He looks to the floor, smiling falling slowly. “You were pretty heated… What got you so worked up?” You ask him, one brow raised, you were honestly curious why he acted like that. 

He leans over, elbows resting on his knees, head hanging. “Just because you’re a girl doesn’t give anyone the right to treat you like that.” He lifts his head and smiles at you. “Your my center and I gotta protect my center.” You heart melts a little as you stare at your right winger, his lisp was the cutest thing you think you’ve ever heard. 

You miss the way your left winger furrows his brows, staring at you who's staring at your teammate as Hungwon scores a goal on the power play, the crowd going nuts. 

Why is your heart skipping beats for your teammate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------  
> Waiting for your Anpanman~~~


	4. Walking The Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are boys so weird?

Your first practice game was a success! 

The Anpanmen won against the Seventeeners 5-2. The last two goals being ones you’ve scored yourself. It was a fast paced game. The lights, the smells, it was thrilling! Even the little jostile you had in the third period was exciting. It got your blood pumping faster through your sweat soaked veins. You loved it. 

This was the true feeling of home ice. 

You were sitting on the edge of the long bench in the middle of the locker room, taking off all you can after the game, letting your body calm down from your live performance on the ice. Jersey with your last name stitched across the back with your lucky number seven in orange embroidery hung up in your wide, open locker, pads hanging up to air dry on the rack with your stick placed nicely in the back. You start to unlace your skates as the boys around you are celebrating, whooping it up in the cramped area around you. You place your skates on the bottom of your locker, grabbing your regular clothes, ready to go back to normal life once more as you head towards the bathroom as Namjoon finally comes back from the hallway. You really need to get some Febreeze you think as you enter the stall, your heart swells with pride. You bet your mom is watching, cheering you on from above as you smile to yourself. 

Most of the boys have cleared out when you return, a few remain, taking off their jerseys and pads as well. You finish tidying up your locker, not wanting to leave it a total mess before you head back to your dorm when someone clears their throat, sliding up next to you. 

“Hey,” Jimin smiles, eyes disappearing. He runs a hand through his hair and shuffles his feet.

“Hey...?” You smile back, tone slightly wary. He looks unsure of himself, like, he wants to ask you something, but, can’t voice it out. “What’s up?” You prompt him on, tilting your head as a lopsided smile creeps onto your cheeks.

“I -uh...I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with a few of us?” His dimples appear as he asks you his question without looking at you. “I think we are going to eat or something…” Your eyebrows shoot to your forehead. Were you deemed worthy now that they’ve seen you play? Were they ready to accept you into their weird bro-bonding time? Were they really about to let you, the only female on the team, hang out with them? Your heart swelled again.

You smile at him still, though you are utterly surprised. You want to say yes, you think you should say yes, but, your body- not to mention wallet- were saying no. “Oh, wow! Thank you for inviting me, but, I think I’m just gonna head home.” He doesn’t meet your gaze as his smile slants, he looks a little more than sad. “I’ll go next time!” You follow up, not wanting him to think you are avoiding him or your team. Not when they’ve all been so accepting of you lately. “I’m just tired.” He nods as he goes to walk away, face sullen.

Now you’ve done it, you think, you’ve hurt your left wingers feelings. You reach out to grab the sleeve of his shirt, holding lightly with your thumb and pointer finger. “Jimin…” He looks at you over his shoulder. “I promise you, Park Jimin, I’ll go out with you all next time.” You beam at him, as much as your silly, half-smile would let you. He crinkles his eyes at you again and nods as you drop his sleeve, he follows some of the boys waiting for him out the doors. 

You think you probably should have gone with him, but, you were trying to be logical. You needed a good stretch, shower, and some shut eye. 

\-----

You walk along the path by the athletic department, just stepping out into the fall air from the stinky locker room, as you round the corner, heading back to your dorm room for that sweet shower you were needing. There was hardly anyone here at this time of night, the campus not really busy on this side anyways, most people in the crowd had gone home by now as well. You are lost in thought of what snack foods you have stored in your room, maybe sneaking one of Nancies protein bars as you are stoved up against the brick wall forcefully. 

You go to scream in protest as the person slams your shoulders against the building once more, the back of your head going with the motions, banging your skull on the brick. You try to remove his hands with no luck, clawing at the large palms roughly handling you. Man, you needed to work out your arms more! You thrash around for a bit more, your body so exhausted with today’s events you weren’t sure if you could hold your own as your heart is pounding fast in your chest. You can’t see the hooded figure in front of you clearly, it was too dark and he was dressed in all back, but you knew that voice as he roared down at you.

“You think you’re some hot shit huh?” He spits his saliva in your face, you recoil at his disgusting action. “Fourteen boys protecting this one girl…” He leans in lower, he smells like rotting feet, his pads probably haven’t been cleaned in ages you think as he presses his body against yours. “Do they pass you around in the locker room too? Are you their little slut?” He sneers down at you. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” You bite back as you glare at his droopy eyes. His mouth twitches up in a smile. 

He presses the lower half of his body into yours more. You almost gasp as your eyes blow wide. “Oh, I would, slut.” He mocks as he grinds himself on top of you more. 

Oh my god. You think as you try to struggle again, time is slowing down, vision is blurring together, your throat is going dry. He can’t seriously….He couldn’t….Why? Didn’t he hate you for whatever reason? Your head is swimming with questions as your body is shutting down, not responding properly to your will. You were helpless. Unable to do anything to the opposing team’s captain has his hovering figure presses your body flush to the wall.

PING. 

Both of your heads whip around to the sound of a video recorder on a phone being switched off. 

“I think I have all the evidence I need for a sexual harassment case.” 

The smooth, low voice of your tallest teammate cuts the tension filled air. Your bulging eyes were locked on him as he glowers at the captain. “Move on, c’mon, let’s let her go now.” He stalks towards the two of you, his gait was made for the catwalk, not the ice, you think as he’s as cool as a cucumber, one hand stuffed in his pants pocket, the other swinging with his motions, phone in his hand. “You want me to keep recording or do you want to let her go?” He asks cooly, tone slightly annoyed, puffy lips landing in a straight line across his face.

The captain doesn't release you until Hyungwon stands right next to him, quirking a brow is his direction, clicking his tongue before he says, “I won’t ask you again, captain.” 

With that the hooded man drops his hold on your shoulders, turns on his heel, and stalks away into the night. 

You turn to face Hyungwon who is still watching him leave, eyes going back to his lazy, relaxed expression. You wipe your face with your sleeve of your jacket, wanting the grossness off of you. Hyungwon looks down at you gently. You realize you haven’t spoken to him much, not that you really had with anyone, but, Hyungwon wasn’t an aggressive conversation starter. A perfect defensive player Chae Hyungwon was. 

“Hey,” You muse up to him. “Thanks for that!” You give him a weary smile. 

“I’ll walk you to your dorm.” He says cooly again. 

You blink back a few times, a little in shock. “You don’t have to.” 

“No,” He shakes his head slightly. “We should really be doing that for you. Especially since it’s getting darker out earlier now.” You were a little amazed at the handsome sophomore in front of you, how warm he was despite his cool persona. “Which way?” He asks as you point to the direction you were headed previously. 

You reach your dorm in no time, neither of you talked on the way there. It was a comfortable silence, you mostly were just enjoying the chilly night air and a walking companion. You walk up the steps as you turn and give him a little wave. “Thanks again.” You praise him. “I’m not sure what I would have done if you weren’t there to save the day.” You state, as his expression doesn’t change much. 

“Just call me your hero then.” He turns on his heel and slinks away with a little wave as you flush at his words, tucking into your building.

Why are boys so weird?

\----------

Hyungwon ends up telling Coach PD about the incident. You didn’t want to press charges, not wanting the hassle and the scandal that came with those sorts of things. The coach and manager Seijin wanted you to, but, understood why you didn’t want to. It didn’t excuse his actions, but, you have clear video proof if e ever wanted to try anything again. 

The coach makes a decision for all the boys to rotate walking you to your dorm after practice so this doesn’t happen again. He assures you that he doesn’t think you are weak or less than, he just wants his star rookie to not be harmed in anyway, shape, or form. You agree to his terms as well as the team happily agrees with the coaches requests, some even upset that they weren’t there to bash his skull in the brick. 

All but three. 

\------

Practices go more smoothly, plays are being created and executed with excellence, the Anpanmen’s new season was looking sharp. The next practice game was tomorrow, your regular season starts in about a month, prime hockey season as the weather shifts to colder ones. You had some free time on the ice as you skate and shoot with Jimin and Taehyung, talking and laughing with your teammates, with your friends. . Home ice was feeling more and more comfortable as you play on it. Every day was something new and exciting. It was like playing hockey for the first time all over again.

Practice ends and you silently wonder who was your walking partner today was as you exit the bathroom, grabbing your coat to bundle yourself up in. Yesterday was Shownu you think as you zip up your red jacket. So, today is-

“Ready to go, princess?” Kihyun yells from the opening of the locker room, pulling you from your thoughts. 

“Coming!” You laugh, grabbing your scarf as you run to catch up to him. You miss the way several pairs of eyes glower in the ringer wingers direction as they watch him exit the locker room with you. 

You both walk out of the double doors to the incredibly chilly night air. You are struggling to wrap your scarf over your neck, jacket getting in your way. 

“Let me help you.” Kihyun slings his bag over his shoulder as you give up and let him tie your grey scarf around you. Kihyun was handsome, you know this, but, seeing him so up close and personal really makes you flush, not just from the cold outside. His smile was breathtaking. “It’s really cold out today huh?” He makes small talk with you as he walks with you in the dim street light to your dorm. His bright smile, is one of shyness now. 

“Super cold.” You state back to him, looking up to the night sky as snow was starting to fall. “You think we’ll win tomorrow?” You ask your right winger. He shrugs his shoulders and thinks for a moment, cheeks scrunching slightly. 

“Probably.” He laughs as you crack a smile, your own laugh coming out to play as you reach the steps leading up to your housing complex. “You coming out tomorrow afterwards?” He asks you, tone more serious than he just was a second ago. 

You nod, hair in your ponytail whipping with you. “Yep, I promised Jimin!” You offer him a lopsided smile as his brows knit together as he nods and wishes you a good night- you doing the same- wondering what you had said to your viscous ring winger. 

He couldn’t be upset because you mentioned Jimin’s name right? That was oddly out of character for Kihyun you think as you enter your warm room for shelter. 

Why are boys so weird?


	5. Dude. Move.

It’s game day. 

NCTzen was going down! 

You were in the middle of the locker room, lacing up your skates watching your teammates interact with each other had been the highlight of your Saturday afternoon.

You’ve slowly been learning that some of the boys had pregame rituals. 

You yourself just put on your necklace and went head first into the ice. Some of the other boys….not so much. 

Yoongi listens to a lot of fierce fighting songs on his phone, blaring past his headphones. He raps along with them sometimes and you think he’s pretty damn good. Taehyung looks at different color schemes to calm down. You think this one is pretty odd, but, whatever helps him block a shot you are cool with. Wonho does a lot of jumping jacks, chest muscles bouncing with him under that shirt. Woof indeed. Namjoon counted things he’d seen throughout the day. One dog, three red books, twenty six pucks, he resights different things like a mantra to himself. How he remembered all that was beyond your imagination. Seokjin tries to calm himself down by cracking the absolute worst dad jokes that gets the likes of Jimin, Kihyun, and Shownu laughing with tears in their eyes every time. Hyungwon focuses on deep breathing with Jimin on the bench.

Anddd...your eyes scan the room for him, noticing he’s not next to you suiting up for battle on the ice. You spot him in the corner. 

Changkyun does yoga. Or what little yoga he knows. It’s mostly just stretches, not actual yoga holds, nonetheless he’s in a downward dog pose in the corner of the room. Maybe you’ll get the courage to join him one day you think, peeling your gaze away to finish tightening your laces as the coach walks in the room, ready for the pep talk. 

He was switching up your lines a bit, placing you in third string, along with Yoongi on your right, and Jooheon on your left, Namjoon and Changkyun behind you for defense, Wonho in the goal like always. You know why he dropped you back to the third line. You really didn’t feel too bad about it when you stand to yell, “Fighting!” with your team. You watch the back of number 97 as he waddles on his skates ahead of you. 

Jeon. Jungkook.

He had been nothing but a greedy center, wanting all the attention and glory that came with the position. He never passed, never gave is hungry wingers anything to go by, constantly dog piling and getting unnecessary penalties. Coach moves him up to play with Jimin and Seokjin on second string, knowing they’d be more patient than Jooheon, Kihyun, Yoongi and Changkyun would be. Your coach was a smart man you think as you line up for the national anthem once more. 

Coach put you in the last string to pick up the slack from your annoying teammate, knowing that you can feed your teammates what they need. What you can really give them. 

The puck.

——- 

The game kicks off, the crowd a bit larger than it was the other day. Nancy was bringing a few friends to watch and root for the Anpanmen as you hear them cheer, echoing throughout the dome. The NCTzen were not as aggressive as the Seventeeners, but they were very fast as someone scores a goal on Wonho at the end of the first period. 

It’s your turn to go out there you see him flustered, upset at himself that he let a easy one in. “You got it Wonho!” You yell behind you, gliding through the ice. The boys on the other team all but stop when they don’t hear a man's voice coming out from behind your helmet. “Don’t mind!” You shoot a smile back at your goalie as you meet the other team at the center line. You miss the way he smiles back, large ears creeping up a bright red color. 

You inhale a breath as you look at the referee who has the puck, about to drop it on the ice as you hear the low whistle of the the man across from you. You glance at him and almost throw up. He’s one of the most handsome men you’ve ever seen. And you were on the team with fourteen of them. He winks as he bites his bottom puffy lip. You roll your eyes as the puck is dropping.

There’s a clatter of sticks, you each fight for the puck as he technically wins the face off, the puck last touching his stick as you hurriedly untangle your wooden sticks together, racing to get it. A small winger comes up to steal it from you, you snatch the puck quickly and feed it to Yoongi who slaps his stick to the right of you, the sound echoing in the dome, letting you know he is open. You shoot up to him as Jooheon and himself fly up the ice, you behind them a little as someone hooks your foot, you come crashing down but no whistle is blown. 

Everyone is too concerned with the boys out skating the other team, yelling and shouting vibrating on the walls in the dome. Yoongi shoots it across to Jooheon who slap shots the rubber as the buzzer sounds. 

A hand is extended to you, glove a black and gold color instead of an orange and bright blue color. You look up and see it’s the opposing team's center as he smiles wide down at you. You smile back and take his mit as the first string of your team comes back out, you head back to your bench as you give him a warm, “Thanks!” He smiles as he skates back to his side, you could have swore he was smiling under the helmet. 

Little did you know, fourteen very sharp eyes where a witness the kindness from the opposing team. 

Your smile didn’t go unnoticed. 

———

It’s over time now. 

This team really giving you a run for the win of the practice game. You are skating as fast as you could muster. Trying to get to the puck before the defense does on the boards when you turn to shoot, you have no time to react, closing yours eyes was all you could do, you are cross checked back into the boards, wind knocking out of you, puck being turned over to the other team as you hear faint sounds of jeering and booing. 

Your eyes peel open you see them slate away with the puck as you book it, out skating them, coming up next to the one that had pushed you into the wood. He does a double take as Yoongi picks off his puck in the middle zone as he heads towards his target goal. There’s only a few seconds left as you skate with all your energy you have left in you, feet biting, feeling so heavy as you push yourself to follow Yoongi. Jooheon is coming up behind you, as well as the opposing teams center. 

You cross the threshold of the goalie line, defenseman not standing a chance at out skating you. Yoongi goes to shoot, as he shouts a deep, loud “yah!” at you, turning his helmet quickly to the side, he pulls back his stick comically far as you shoot his puck into the open net to the left of him, as the goalie was posed to block Yoongi’s shot from the right. The buzzer sounds and it’s game. 

Yoongi embraces you as well as Jooheon, yelling in your ears as you all line up to shake everyone’s hands. 

You are dripping with sweat as you shake everyone’s gloves down the line, excitement dying down as you reach the last person who smiles warmly at you. 

“That was beautiful!” He says, voice soft but clear, taking off his helmet to get a clear view of you. “I’m Jaehyun.” You remove your helmet too as everyone skates back to their benches to grab their things. 

“Y/n, nice to meet you. That was a good game!” You say, giving him a lopsided smile you to go to turn, to skate away, as he reaches for your hand, pearly whites of his smile shining through his lips. 

“Can I see you again? Can you give me your phone number?” 

Your heart drops as he grins at you still. How long has it been since someone has gotten your number? Too long. You shyly state you don’t have any paper on you to write I’d down as begs you to meet outside the building in an exchange of numbers. He seems so genuine, not to mention handsome, how could you refuse as you walk back down your tunnel, promising to meet him outside soon. Someone is leaning coyly against the wall, arms crossed as he watches you. 

“Seducing the other team?” Jungkook glares at you as you shuffle past, back down the dim hallway. You roll your eyes. 

“Hardly.” You retort back as he blocks your path. Your brows furrow further together, creasing your skin together. “Dude. Move.” You demand him as you try and scoot past him with no luck. You try the other way but he doesn’t let you pass. 

“You’re pathetic.” He growls down at you suddenly. “You got dropped to third string, you can’t keep up with us.” You pause your actions as he sneers, dark eyes wild and full of rage as he speaks to you. “You should quit now. No one here likes you.” You know his words aren’t true, but, it still twinges your heart with pain. “Nobody here likes you. You are a nobody! Coach made us promise to be nice to you, that’s the only reason anyone talks to you. You are a shitty hockey player and you don’t deserve a slot on the team, much less a center position.” Your eyes are brimming with tears as you stare at him, lip parting, unable to form words. “And to top it off, you are positively uglier than anyone I’ve ever met.” 

“ENOUGH!” A deep voice you barely recognize rings through the dim tunnel. 

Jungkook’s head is being smacked down, black bangs falling in his face. A large palm is left in his wake behind the taller freshman. You didn’t even see his small frame as he slinked up behind your fellow freshman while he was insulting you. 

His eyes narrowed into slits as he starred his teammate down.

Min Yoongi.

\---------

He heard the whole one sided conversation take place. 

He had noticed you remained absent as everyone else was changed and ready to go celebrate the win. He checked the locker room, the bathroom, the locker room again. It was hard to miss you. You being the one that scored the final goal, with Yoongi’s aid in assisting, of course. You also being the only female on the team of fourteen boys. He wondered how you handled them, all the stinky, testosterone filled college boys? He was happy you were on his line though. As much as he liked Shownu and Seokjin, he felt right being with you and the other orange haired freshman. It was like you had similar playing style, you often read each other's minds. He loved it. 

Finally someone to keep up with him.

He was heading back check if you were still on the ice. He noticed someone on the other team was eyeing you hard, making Yoongi’s ego deflate slightly, but, he really didn’t want to date his teammate. How could he? What if you broke up, what if it got ugly? He loved this team too much to quit and he was sure you did as well…

What was he thinking as he looks at your teary face running as fast as one could on skate guards down the tunnel to the locker room. You would never notice a nobody-music-majoring- senior in a million years. 

Not when you had fourteen, plus one new suitor, to pick from. 

“What the fuck, freshman?” He growls up to Jungkook who is clutching the back of his head from where Yoongi had gave him a hard smack. “Why do you keep torturing her?” Yoongi is a little more than agitated. She doesn’t deserve the treatment she’s been getting, albeit better, some still distancing themselves from her even though she’s proved herself countless times. She’s gone through enough he thinks as Jungkook gives some lame ass excuse as to why she doesn’t deserve a spot on the team to Yoongi. He rolls his eyes hard, anger becoming more prominent. 

“He put you up to second string because you’re the worst center on the team, probably the worst player too.” Yoongi isn’t saying these things to hurt the wide eyed freshman. It was just the truth. “Shownu and y/n have to pick up your slack each time your on the ice. That’s why you got pushed up the line, not because you are good at hockey. Remember that next time you want to be a dick to her. Or anyone for that manner.” 

\--------

You are in the bathroom, barely keeping it together. Watery eyes and runny nose, you were a mess. Jimin and Taehyung were waiting in the locker room for you. Ready to go celebrate with giant smiles and congratulations for scoring the winning goal. Even though it was a practice game, you gave your all. You had long forgotten about the boy on the ice your promised you would exchange numbers with once outside. 

You honestly just wanted to go back to your dorm and cuddle into your sheets, but, you had promised Jimin and literally everyone was going. You didn’t want the isolation from the boys to continue, though, that’s been few and far between lately. You crack a smile to yourself as you fold your shirt and pants into your laundry bag for tomorrow's washing. You were seriously grateful that Jimin had literally broken the ice, making you feel so much better about being on the team, being the first one to talk to you. 

You sniffle as you head out of the bathroom, seeing Jungkook push past the double doors to the outside world in a hurry. You roll your reddened eyes as Jimin and Taehyung hold up your jacket and scarf while Yoongi just stood next to them with his hands in his pockets.

You smiled back with a lopsided grin. Very happy to have been accepted-mostly- into this new team. 

This new team full of boys.

\-----------

Your number exchange never happened, you figure he probably got tired of waiting, probably out there chasing some other dame you think as you all walk to a nearby diner. The seniors ordered a variety of things for the hungry Anpanmen to dig into. Yoongi turns to you, sitting across from you, sandwiched in between Jimin and Kihyun, saying you can get anything you want, he’d pay for it since you shot the winning goal for tonight's game. He flashes you his gums again as you feel the heat rising from your cheeks. 

You notice everyone is here except Jungkook. You wonder if Yoongi had said anything to him. Probably you think as your milkshake and fries arrive, pulling you from your thoughts as Kihyun and Jimin both snack on your basket of fried potatoes. You bat their hands away as they each whine, Jimin very close to you suddenly realize, catching a whiff of his soft, clean laundry scent filling your senses. 

Your sanity is about to explode as Minhyuk comes over to your seat, standing behind you, looking down- a little more than drunk- and places a kiss on your forehead, whispering that you are his hero. The boys all explode in a series of “YAHS!” and “MINHYUKS” and “SHE’S MINE” in whiny moans. You can’t place what voice was what, who was saying what in the diner. Some of them being complete goof balls, getting slightly drunk as you giggle and push him away from you as Kihyun, Jimin and Taehyung threaten to take him outside. You beam and laugh as much as you have in a long while. 

You were happy. So happy they were your teammates, that they’ve accepted you now.

Except one who is watching from the window outside. Scowl firmly in place as he watches Jimin sling an arm over your shoulder. He narrows his eyes in disgust. He knew everything he told you today was true. He’d make them see. Make them see you for what you really were.

A nobody.

\-------

“Huh?” You question your captain as he gives you a toothy grin, tan skin looking sinful as you all come back after off ice training one random Thursday afternoon. “Sleepover?” You question him again you cock your head to the side. He had stopped you before the locker room, asking if you wanted to come to the sleepover before the first real game of the year. 

“Ah,” His eyes widen suddenly, realizing it sounded strange, like he was implying something. “No! Not like that!” He flushes as he looks around everywhere except your face, eyes darting around. “We have a sleepover at the captains place before the night of the game, and since, well, you know...You are on the team, and you can, uh, sleep in my room-alone! Alone! I won’t be in there if it makes you feel better? Ah, sorry this is sounding weird.” He rambles as you watch on, amused at how flustered your big, bad captain Shownu was being right now. He grabs the back of his neck in a nervous habit you notice he has as he searches his brain for the right words. 

You touch his bicep slightly, trying not to drool on him, you say softly, “Of course. Thanks for inviting me. I’d love to come!” 

He smiles sweetly at you as you give him your best lopsided one back. 

This was going to be a long weekend you think as he tells you he’d text you the time and place, jogging away to put Minhyuk in a headlock. Your smile slants as you realize what he asked you.

He wanted you to spend the night bonding with your team. 

\------------


	6. Sleepover Part One

“Oh my god, y/n, you look fine!” Nancy giggles as she gets ready for her own date, smearing pink lip gloss over her perfect pouty lips. “I’d hate to see you before an actual date, girl, you’d be a total wreck .”

You nod. This was a mess. You were a mess. 

You felt like you were about to explode. 

The anticipation of the sleepover has been creeping up on you the majority of the week. You have been utterly unable to focus on anything else, school work being glossed over as you go over and over the scenarios in your head of tonight’s activities. What if this is the part in the movie, AKA: your life, where they do pour pigs blood on you now? Or freeze your bra?! Or dip your hand in cold water when you’re sleeping and you wet yourself? Would you even sleep there? With all of your teammates? Did you look like you were trying too hard? What if they formed a pact against you? What if it was the part in the movie where they all became huge assholes and really said some choice words to you? Or they got close to you so when they finally cast you out for good and it would hurt so incredibly much? 

You’re completely unsure of yourself as you adjust your favorite professional hockey teams sweatshirt you were currently sporting in the mirror for what had to be the hundredth time. You smooth your hair in your ponytail again, Nancy helped curl the ends for you to give it a little something. She let you borrow a sparkly bow that matches your jersey nicely. You look at your leggings and sneakers as you slung your overnight bag with a heavy sigh over your shoulder. 

“Okay, I’m ready I think.” You exhale as Nancy whispers a “Finally.” under her breath.

“You look great y/n, they are going to trip when they see you!” She reassures you before coming up to smear your own lips with some gloss. “Take lots of pictures!” She giggles as she pushes you towards the door. “Have fun!”

“Nancy you look great too! Is that sweater going to be heavy for the movies though?” You question her quirking a brow in her direction of the room. “Who is this guy anyways?” She shakes her head and laughs a little nervously, going back to fluffing her hair. Huh. That’s weird for Nancy not to answer your question, her being your roommate and best friend, but, you shrug and give a final goodbye as you heave your bag in your shoulder and head out the door. 

Yay! You think with a grimace on your shiny pout.

Time for some team bonding!

———-

You adjust your scarf as you enter the chilly air of the campus. October was here and it was only going to get colder. You breeze down the steps of your dorm, making your way to the opposite side of the campus, the Greek-life side. 

Wonho and Shownu were in the same frat, Kappa Sigma Pi, but they lived off campus, a few blocks away from the side you were heading to where they had a whole house to themselves. You could feel your anxiety spike once more as you flip over every kind of scenario going down in your head. You remember Nancy’s words of how it’s not a date. You weren’t trying to impress anyone….

Right? 

You know that Jimin has a crush on you. He was terrible at hiding his feelings, constantly partnering up with you over Taehyung you felt a little bad knowing you were stealing Jimin from Tae. You weren’t sure you feel the same though. You enjoy his friendship and you want to continue being friends with him, but, you don’t know if you necessarily have feelings for him. He was smart, kind, sweet, charming, incredibly handsome, a patient left winger, a dance major….Literally, what’s wrong with you? You just don’t feel it though... What’s not to love? 

But why not? Your brain whispers back to that thought. Why not date him? Why not enjoy his kind smiles and cute noises more?

No. You shake your head at yourself. No. It’s like dating your co-worker and you can’t do that. What if you break up? 

What if he’s your soulmate? 

What if he’s just a friend? 

Your brain was spewing out different excuses to date and not date Jimin. Why was this so difficult? You decide to see how he is not during practice as you haven’t really hung out with him. Well, any of them for that matter! You’ve gone out with them after games here and there, but they most of the boys were just there to eat, not to socialize with you. 

“Hey freshman!” You hear the deep bass of your teammate call several feet behind you. “Wait up!” 

You spin on your heel to see Namjoon all wrapped up in black from head to toe, walking with Minhyuk whose face was hidden behind a huge checkered blanket scarf.

“Yo lady! Glad to see you’re coming!” Minhyuk rasps, a little muffled from his neck barrier. 

“Yeah, we’re excited for tonight! The first sleepover is always the most exciting.” Namjoon grins, dimples forming in his beautiful golden skin. 

You give them your best lopsided grin as you can start to see your breath in front of your face. “Thanks guys, but, let’s keep going. I’m going to freeze my ass off!” 

Namjoon laughs heartily and Minhyuk scoffs, “You play on a sheet of ice almost everyday!” They start walking again as you follow, laughing yourself. “You cannot tell us you’re seriously cold right now?” 

“You’re right you’re right! But, I’m usually a sweaty mess so the cold is comforting.” You look up at the darkening sky, several stars were out to play already, a few flakes of snow started to fall as Namjoon tries to catch a few on his tongue. 

The three of you make small talk about your weeks and classes as you head towards the seniors home for the sleepover. Your nerves have quieted a little, the juniors really made you feel at ease, though, you didn’t think they really knew what was going on in your churning brain of yours.

You come upon the medium sized brown paneled house in the middle of the row of similar looking houses as Minhyuk just got done telling one of the funniest stories you’ve ever heard about cows. You are clutching your sides, tears nearly forming in your eyes as Namjoon rings the doorbell, still roaring with laughter. The laughing dies down for a minute as you hear feet padding towards the front door. Shownu opens the door with a warm smile, eyes ceasing to exist as he ushers you all into his humble abode. 

It’s much cleaner in here than you thought it would be as you look around the hallways space, shoes were stacked on shoe racks, several pairs were on the floor, indicating guests were here as you remove yours as well. 

“Come in, we’re making popcorn for the movie!” Wonho pops his head in the hallway as he laughs, “Minhyuk, man, what are you wearing!?” 

“It’s comfortable!” He huffs out, removing his giant checkered blanket from his body as everyone laughs at your silver haired teammate. 

“What movie are we watching?” You ask as Shownu takes your bag from you and sets it in the front room with everyone else's. 

“Blades Of Glory!” Shownu beams down at you and you almost keel over. Of course they were going to watch this silly movie tonight! He stops smiling as he gets super serious with you for a minute. “Let me know if you get uncomfortable at any point.” You nod your head and give him your signature half smile. 

“Of course.”

You both walk into the living room area, couches and tables pushed far back so they could fit as many people in here as they possibly can. Sheets and blankets littered the floor some of your teammates occupying the spaces there as Jimin turns his head around in flash, practically squealing that you are here. 

“Come sit with me y/n!” He pats the spot next to him of the blue cushions as Taehyung groans on his spot on the other couch next to Hyungwon looking less than pleased.

“You know, she doesn’t need to be attached to your hip!” He reminds Jimin as he sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Sit where ever you want!” Jimin crosses his arms across his chest in a dramatic huff, scowl on his face. You shrug and plop down next to him as Yoongi who just arrived after your group slinks into the spot next to you with Hoseok on the other side. Wonho hands you a bowl of popcorn from above you, giant smile on his face, asking what you want to drink.

“I can get it!” You say as Jimin shoots up next to you shaking his head. 

“No, I can, want do you want?” You resist the urge to roll your eyes, you crack a smile instead. 

“Whatever soda there is…?” You question as all the boys start shouting their beverage orders for the sophomore as he groans and trudges to the kitchen with Wonho who smacks his back with a hearty laugh. 

“Have you seen this movie before?” Yoongi strikes up a conversation with you as Jungkook arrives, sitting on the floor by Namjoon and Minhyuk. 

You shake your head yes. “Yeah, it’s honestly a comedy classic at this point!” You send him a smile as he looks away to the paused screen on the TV. 

“I haven’t seen it.” He sighs, looking a little embarrassed as you throw a few pieces of popcorn in his face lightly instead of shoving them in your mouth like you should. He startles for a second then he gives you a gummy smile. “It didn’t look appealing.” 

“It’s not that bad, I’m sure you won’t hate it!” He throws the ones that fell in his lap back in your face as you recoil from the flying snack food with a smile, closing your eyes. Jimin and Wonho come back with arms full of soda and beer as the older ones crack into their cheap alcohol, you notice Yoongi isn’t drinking. “Not drinking tonight?” Yoongi shakes his ears and grabs a handful of popcorn from the bowl in your lap as Jimin does the same. Jooheon and Changkyun walk into the living area as Shownu turns off the lights in the living room, ready for the movie to start.

“Time for the motion pitcher to start!” Seokjin cracks a terrible beer joke in the corner as everyone collectively moans as he squeaks out some laughter. Jimin shimmies his behind on the sofa more, wanting to get more comfy as the movie starts playing. 

\-----

The atmosphere feels really comfortable in here. You were so relieved. 

It was so much better than you were expecting. The movie was about an hour in when the pizzas arrived and everyone dug in like hungry animals, inhaling the melted cheese and dough as you get two humble slices of pepperoni and book it for your seat on the couch, not wanting to sit on the floor. You feel a brush on your right as a flash of orange hair is seen jetting towards the spot on the couch. 

Jooheon smirks at you with his sausage pizza in hand and books it to the couch. Oh, it’s on you think as you grin wide at him. “C’mon Heonnie, lets see what you got!” You race, shoulder to shoulder with him, pushing each other in the process of racing back down the hall to the coveted spot. Your feet thud over the hardwood as you fly down the hall, teeth grit with trying to outdo the other. You’re almost there as you round the corner, half slipping in the process, holding on to your plate for dear life. 

“I thought you’d be faster than this!” He laughs as he throws himself down where you were just sitting as Jimin pouts and caudles his plate of food closer to him. Yoongi watches on with a lazy expression as you sigh and seat yourself on the floor in the middle of the room. 

“Fair is fair!” You throw your fellow freshman a knowing glance as Kihyun looks bitter, he’s been jostled from his position on the couch by Shownu, coming up to sit next to you with a little grin on his face. 

“Can I sit here?” He asks and you nod, pizza already in your mouth. Wonho restarts the movie as everyone laughs and groans at the appropriate times. 

You’re glad this is going so well. Even better than you had hoped actually! All that worrying and overthinking for nothing! You needed to stop being such a worry wart! Nothing bad was going to happen tonight, you didn’t need to talk yourself to the edge like that, you brain was holding your sanity hostage you think as the movie comes to an end. 

“Okay everyone circle up!” Shownu bellows, pointing to the middle of his living area, commanding attention as everyone scrambles to the middle of the pile of blankets and pillows, Kihyun and yourself pretty much dead center anyways as Hoseok comes wiggling himself on your other side. 

“What’s happening?” You whisper to Kihyun whose eyes were shining with mischievous behind them, grin spreading wider along his face. 

“We usually play a couple of silly childish games before we go to bed.” He stares on at you as your eyebrows shoot to your forehead. These grown ass college boys were going to play middle school sleepover games before the night of the first real game? Girly games to boot too!

You gulp. 

A terrible feeling was flaming in your stomach as the older boys were looking at all the younger ones like they were prey, yourself included. You practically were prey at this point, the hungry wolves who were your seniors ready to be fed. 

That happy, safe feeling you just had fluttered out the window as Wonho flicks off the light and puts a flashlight in the center of the circle, pointing it to the ceiling for everyone to see, giving the room a creepy and ominous effect. 

“You ready?” Wonho asks, flicking his gaze between the four freshman in particular and you honestly were about to wet yourself. You were scared shitless from the big bad seniors as all four of them glowered with smirks on their faces at you and your fellow freshmen. 

“Truth?” Seokjin quirks a brow looking around the room before resting his chin on his palm. You suck in a breath. 

“Or dare?” Yoongi growls, looking directly at you as you feel your heart stop. 

This is going to be a long night indeed.


	7. Sleepover Part Two

“Truth?” Seokjin quirks a brow looking around the room before resting his chin on his palm. You suck in a breath.

“Or dare?” Yoongi growls, looking directly at you as you feel your heart stop.

“Ladies first.” You hear Jungkook snicker as Yoongi narrows his brown orbs and breaks eye contact with you to glower at the freshman who just spoke up. Wonho’s fluffy white cat with orange stripes, Dodo, comes to inspect the the situation jumping from lap to lap to settle in, purring wildly in Jimin’s arms. 

“Yeah, y/n will start and we’ll go in circle clockwise!” Hoseok chuckles with a bright smile on his face, turning to you to give you kind eyes. It wasn’t very relieving but you appreciate the gesture. 

“Okay, y/n, truth or dare?” Seokjin asks you, sly grin on his face still, looking amused. You sit up straighter, gulping some saliva down your drying throat, feeling like all your nerves were set ablaze. You close your eyes as you think for a moment, brain whizzing around with thoughts. All eyes were on you as you continue to struggle internally for which one you would pick. Neither of them are good options. If you pick truth, they might ask you some pretty detailed questions you weren’t sure you were prepared to answer. If you picked dare though, they might make you drink toilet water or eat something gross and you didn’t have the stomach for that. 

With a heavy sigh you peep an eye open to look at Seokjin across the way. He’s staring at you with rapt attention, the air in the room feels heavy and thick with anticipation, everyone is holding their breath. You gulp again, tongue sticking to the roof of your mouth as you whisper out, “Truth…?” You trail off, not really wanting to pick either and not wanting to answer the one you did choose. 

A cheshire cat grin spreads across his face, slowly, the clogs spinning, the questions working themselves out, he was figuring out which one he wanted to ask you. The raven haired beauty finally comes up with a question, settling on one with a bemused expression. “What is your bra size?” He asks you as you hear a chorus of “HEYs, YAHs, and NOs.” He looks around, wide smile on his face, as he squeaks out his high pitched chuckles. 

You crack a smile, snorting out some laughter of your own as Shownu says, “You don’t have to answer that.” His tone was laced with something serious as you shook your head. You feel like someone whispers, “This is why we don’t let him out.” under their breath, but, you are unsure of who it may be. 

“If you must know, I’m a *insert bra size here*.” You laugh as the tone has shifted, the serious, anxiety filled air has cleared. You yourself didn’t expect such a question, as you expected it to be one hundred times worse and really, knowing your bra size was them comparing their members sizes, a conversation you’ve walked into too many times at this point. You were really happy the boys were willing to jump down someone’s throat for you- it was an almost endearing feeling. They finally had your back. 

Hoseok giggles next to you. “It’s my turn now! Dare!” He yells as Hyungwon dares him to prank call his mom and say he got a girl pregnant. He looks so crestfallen as he ultimately does it with prompts of yelling and screaming, though, his mother wasn’t taking the bait and ends up hanging up on him saying he needs to stay in school. 

The game continues on like this. 

Most of the boys pick dares which result in Shownu licking a shoe, Wonho running outside in his underwear in the snow, Hyungwon picking his nose and eating (gagging) on a booger, Namjoon calling the girl he likes in physics class and telling her that he was into her (and he got a date set up with her, which is amazing), Taehyung giving Jimin about twenty eight raspberries on his stomach, Changkyun kissing Jooheon on the lips, Jooheon making chicken noises for a full two minutes, Seokjin being dared to be blindfolded and feeling Yoongi’s face to see if he recognizes him (which he doesn’t), Kihyun has to post the ugliest selfie he can on his Instagram (which you think must be hard- he’s an attractive fellow), and Minhyuk had to do a handstand for a full minute straight without a wall, which he fails at. It’s honestly comical how crazy and far out these dares where getting. You were grinning from ear to ear, loving the way the boys were reacting, your stomach in knots as everyone quiets down as it’s your most serious teammates turn.

“Okay, okay, Min Yoongi.” Hoseok asks you, a little more than drunk at this point, but having fun nonetheless. “Yoongi, truth or dare.” 

“Truth.” His lazy rasp calls out looking at Hoseok with intense eyes, looking like wildfire almost behind his black bangs as he stares across the way cross legged, palms resting on the floor behind him. 

Hoseok scream giggles next to you, bouncing up and down in his seat, arms flailing, causing you and Dodo to jump five feet in the air practically, laughing along with your junior next to you. “Yoongi hyung, who is your favorite teammate and why?” 

Yoongi’s flash to yours as he shifts in his seat, causing your own eyes to blow wide. There’s no way, there’s no way it’s you. Right? He’s a big bad senior, he’s been in this team for four years, he couldn’t enjoy playing with you that much. His tongue darts out of his mouth to lick his lips, still eyeing you briefly before flicking his gaze back to Hoseok as he says, “Of course it’s you sunshine boy, Jung Hoseok.” As the person right next to you screams again in delight, blowing him a kiss as you relax. For some reason, you think he’s lying. That Yoongi does enjoy playing with Hoseok, because, you know, who doesn’t? But, you know your teammate better than that. You know that he was going to pick you. For whatever reason. You do hold a good line together with Jooheon, but, that can’t be why. 

“Jimin-ssi” Taehyung’s deep timbre calls out, breaking you out of your swimming thoughts, finding his best friend in the circle, giant grin spread across his face. “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth!” Jimin smiles at him, eyes becoming little moons as he pets Dodo continuously.

Taehyung cracks a boxy smile at his best friend. “If anyone of us were girls, which one would you date and why?”

“Yah!” Seokjin cries out. “It’s me isn’t it?” Everyone collectively groans. “My good looks are superior!” You crack a wide lopsided smile. What a dork you think as he takes another drink of his beer.

Jimin laughs at the older confident boy, shaking his head no. “Can’t I date the actual girl on the team because she’s beautiful and is an amazing center?” Jimin flushes and looks at you with a soft smile as your ears are met with a chorus of groans and “awhs”. 

There he goes again, Park Jimin, stealing your heart once more, making you think that it wouldn’t be so bad to actually date such a cutie as he nervously runs a hand through his hair, looking from his lap to you several times. Dodo meows at her lack of pets as he giggles and pets her more.

Your own cheeks start to produce a bright pink color as everyone watches the two of you like a hawk. You smile, looking away from him, adjusting your loaned sparkly bow as it’s now Jungkook’s turn, thankfully, who’s looking back and forth at someone who’s already went with an eager expression, being the last one to go. “Jungkook,” Wonho’s voice calls out, “Truth or dare.”

“Dare.” He straightens and answers confidentiality right away, smile bunny like smile creeping up his lips. 

“Seven minutes of heaven with y/n right now or you have to eat Dodo’s kitty litter.” Wonho smirks as your stomach drops. Your eyes slide to the side, meeting Jungkook’s as his cocky expression falls. You know that nobody wants to eat kitty litter, that’s not an option anyone would pick, as he is being forced up by Namjoon and Minhyuk, his body not responding on his own.

You feel hands decent on you and your body does the same thing, shock setting in.

No. 

Hoseok and Taehyung grab your arms, prompting you up as your whole existence has gone numb. Your ears are picking up the sounds but you aren’t processing it. You feel your blood run cold as you are wheeled down the hall and placed in a small closet with Jungkook following you, well he was being pushed in behind you as you hear Wonho shout, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” 

Click. 

You’re locked in here from the outside. Oh my god, you are locked in here with your mortal enemy, Jeon Jungkook. What the fuck?! What were you going to do?! What did the boys think would happen?! That you would kiss and make up? That everything he’s ever done and said to you would be corrected with staying in this dimly lit closet with him? You were open minded but you hardly doubt your enemy would feel the same. 

You spin around to be faced with Jungkook in a small closet, barely having enough room to do just that as you accidentally smack him in the face with your hair. 

“Watch it!” He growls down at you, eyebrows being knit together. The angry expression you’ve come to know, placed on his face, painting him the spiteful and hateful teammate you know and loathe. 

“It’s not like I want to be in here with you either.” You bite back, pointing your finger on his chest, you notice he’s wearing the same hockey jersey at you and you almost scoff. Of course he has to like the same pro team you do. 

He smirks darkly down at you, eyes a dark recognition. “I know.” He licks his lips. “You’d rather be in here with Jimin or Yoongi or Kihyun hyung.” You blush, dropping your arm as you stare at your feet. He was right. You couldn’t deny his statement. He snickers as you shift your black socks as much as you could. “That’s what I thought.” He chuckles with malice laced in his tone, like some sort of evil villain. “You are such a slut, thirsting over all these guys like this, so openly, unashamed.” He spits down at you. “It’s honestly so disgusting.

Were you thirsting over these three boys like that? Were you really being so awful and gross? Were you leading them on? Were you being the worst like he said you were? No. No there’s no way. Sure Jimin likes your and you might like Jimin but really that’s between the two of you. Kihyun and Yoongi were way out of your league, you weren’t sure you were even their type. Why is he always like this to you? Why can’t he just leave you alone and worry about himself? And why is he always mad at you? No, he’s not exactly mad, it’s more like jealousy at this point. Maybe he’s been so mad because he...because he…Oh my god- the thought hit you like a ton of bricks.

The epiphany exploding all around you. Light bulbs flashing and flashing bright in your mind. Your whole body being rapt with shock from thinking something so crazy, so far out there, but, this had to be why he was acting like such a snot, right?

“Jungkook, do you like me or something?” You ask the floor, too afraid to look him in the face when you see him go wide eyed as he hits the door frame with his fist, causing you to jump, you almost cower at his reaction to your question. “Because, I don’t know why you would be reacting to me like this for so long if you weren’t jealous.”

“You really think I would like someone so ugly and unworthy as you?” He drops his face to yours so that you can smell the soda and chips smell on his breath. “You aren’t worth my time you pathetic bitch.”

“What is your issue with me?” You ask him, raising you head so you are eye level with him now. He blinks in response and you roll your eyes. “Why are you always hating on me? Why can’t you just get over the fact I am indeed a girl and I can in fact out play you? I’m clearly not going anywhere so you need to come clean right here and now, let’s settle this. Right here, right now.” You raise your voice a little at the end, your own frustration and anger with your cocky teammate finally getting the best of your nerves. He blinks at you blankly again. 

Silence. 

He doesn’t say a word to you now and you roll your eyes again. “C’mon Jeon, you obviously have a lot of things to say to me, you aren’t going to tell me them now?”

Jungkook pauses before he leans in and kisses you full on your lips as Jimin opens the door saying your time is up in a happy tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shorter than usual, but, I wanted to end it on this note, don't hate me!


	8. Aftermath

Jimin has been anxious all evening.

His nerves have been a hot mess for most of the night, trying to decide between making a move and not making an official move. During the first portion of the evening, Jimin had been wanting- more than anything- to throw his arm over the top of the sofa and snuggle with her, but, he knew better. Especially in front of the team. He knew a particular junior wouldn’t take kindly to that. He also didn’t want to make her feel awkward or pressured in any way. Though, he’s sure he’s made his feelings for her known at this point. She did sit by him during the movie, which made Jimin feel like he was on cloud nine just being so close to her, sweaty protective pads and sticks not included in this scene. They’d go out to eat after practice games and such, but, she usually went straight to her dorm right after, one of the boys asserting themselves to escort her home before he had the chance to. Jimin was not going to miss his opportunity tonight though. He’s been testing the waters, being patient, but still letting her know that he was into her. It was his time to jump in, to seal the deal before one of his thirsty ass teammates did. Or worse, an opposing team member! What if there was someone in one of her classes that was crushing on her too? Jimin was biting the inside of his cheek in thought, petting Dodo mindlessly as it happened while Jimin was lost inside the void that is his brain. 

His stomach drops as his older teammates shove her and Jungkook into a small closet for seven minutes of heaven with each other. 

“HYUNG!” Jimin angrily states to Wonho who locks the tiny closet from the outside, Hoseok and Taehyung high fiving as they return to the living room. “Hyung, what the hell?!” He raises his arms dramatically, huffing and puffing around as he pouts outside the door, watching as Kihyun presses his ear to the door. Jimin’s anger was swelling, didn’t his brothers, his hyungs, his teammates have his back? Didn’t they see Jimin’s efforts with y/n? Didn’t they know how Jimin felt? “How could you!”

“Shut up, Jimin!” Kihyun hisses, pressing a finger to the middle of his lips in a shushing manner. 

“Let’s just see what happens Jimin.” Wonho puts both of his large hands on Jimin’s shoulders to calm him down. “Do you really think that anything more than talking will happen in the closet?” Jimin wonders for a minute, thinking about their very strained, loathsome relationship- nothing would come of that right?

Right?

Jimin came to stand next to Kihyun, bodies being pushed flush against the door, ears leaning in against the wood as Yoongi said he’d watch the clock lazily behind the younger two. This was going to be the longest seven minutes of Jimin’s life. Some of the boys came through the hallway, asking if anything was happening to which Kihyun and Jimin always made sure to shush them quietly as Yoongi just shrugged, leaning against the wall. 

He heard nothing, just the faint muffled voices of Jungkook’s voice, followed by her own light one at certain times. Whew, that’s good Jimin thought as he heard Jungkook’s tone get meaner. Well not good per say, but, if there was silence, there wasn’t talking going on- silence meant kissing which was not good for the two pressed up against the door. A huge knock is heard on the other side of the door, Jimin pondered the safety of y/n for a minute, but, Jungkook wouldn’t hurt her right? No, he’s and idiot, but, he’s not that stupid. He wouldn’t hurt y/n, even if he didn’t like her. He exchanges a brief questioning glance to Kihyun who just shrugs in return. Yoongi announces that there is two minutes left. Jimin hears her soft voice though the wood, but, he can’t make out what she is saying to him. He makes out “reacting” and “jealous” but that’s about it as his blood is rushing to his ears, he feels like he’s drowning in nerves. Yoongi counts down that there is one minute left, Jimin’s heart was fit to burst entirely now. He raises his voice once more as she makes her own match his pitch.

Silence then follows. 

Jimin hitches his breath as he starts to undo the gold switch of the lock slowly, Yoongi counts down to fifteen seconds, he hears the tone of her voice become more demanding, threatening almost. He sucks in another breath as Yoongi counts in the most nonchalant tone ever, “Five, four, three, two, one.”

Jimin wretches the closet door open, saying as unbothered- in the happiest tone- that he can that, “Your time is up!” He was going to throw up now. His stomach flips and plummets in on itself as he’s met with the disgusting scene unfolding before his bulging eyes.

What the fuck….?!

Jungkook was kisses y/n on the mouth as the door is pulled back to reveal the the pair of them making out in the dim closet. Her eyes are wide, staring beyond the other freshman as his are closed, head tilted to the side, hands grasping the sides of her face in his large palms. Jimin is dumbfounded as he stares at the two of them in the middle of the space. 

It snaps inside of him- like a twig succumbing to pressure of a boot underfoot in the forest- his anger and pent up second hand resentment of the freshman boiling to the top finally as she shoves the smug looking freshman off her with force, his body being met with shelves that wobble and creak with the action. She was wearing a nasty scowl as she turns her head to meet Jimin’s furious gaze. She bites her lip as tears sparked in her eyes, her expression almost turning ashamed, embarrassed, as she brushes past Jimin, the liquid springing from her eyes as she runs down the hall. The freshman tries to move past Jimin but Kihyun, Yoongi and himself block his escape route. 

“What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do. Asshat?!” Kihyun growls at Jungkook as he realizes he fucked up, smug grin falling off of his face in a flash. 

“You ready to confess why you are such a fucking snot to her, huh?” Jimin releases his own anger on him, tone sour and mean as his vision is clouded with red, rage taking ahold of his mind, face twisted in hatred. 

Jungkook’s expression starts to become blank and spaced out as he stares at all three of his different hyungs. The older boys have had it with his attitude and bullshit, ready to let the brat get what he was dishing out into the universe. Karma was unfolding and the universe wasn’t about to be kind to Jeon Jungkook. 

\------

“Y/n!” You hear Shownu call to you as you grab all your things in a hurry, trying to be inconspicuous as tears flowed from your eyes. 

No. Not flowed. They were continuously streaming from your glassy orbs, tears spilling into your made up face as you ran into the houses front room. You grab your overnight bag and slip into your shoes as you cry as silently as you can. The shouting from the hallway continued to grow as you hear the padding of more feet and socks on the hardwood floor, headed towards the commotion. 

“Where’s y/n?” Shownu bellows over the boys as he starts to make it to your way towards the door, coat being foregone as you open the door as he rushes down his hallway. “Y/n!” He shouts your name again, looking incredibly concerned as you hiccup and give him a wry smile, tears still coming out of your face with no sign of stopping soon. 

“Thank you for inviting me, I’m going home.” You say quickly in between hiccups and quiet sobs.

“No, y/n, wait!” He yells as you brace the chilly night air, pulling the door shut behind you and headed to your dorm room as fast as you could, tears stinging as the cold, snowy night air was whipping you in the face as you ran. 

And run you did, for several minutes in the snow as is flies past your face, hair becoming soaked with the fluffy flakes billowing in the wind all around you. You catch sight of your dorm in the distance as you sob harder. You didn’t even know what you really were crying over, you just knew that Jungkook stole a kiss from you and Jimin saw the whole thing. The last person on earth you wanted to witness your mortal enemy kissing you was Jimin. Was he mad? Would he believe you if you tell him what really happened in that closet? You weren’t sure. You knew that Jimin was usually an all around caring, sweet person, so, maybe you had a chance to redeem yourself? You didn’t even know if there was other people in the hall, you just knew you needed to leave, you feet working faster than your brain did in this instance. 

You just wanted to go back to the only safe place you had, which was your dorm room and cry your eyes out and vent to Nancy about your evening. You take several snowy steps at a time, not wanting to be out and about in this snowy weather anymore as you enter your building, ascending more steps up to your shared room on the second floor. The doors on your left and right pass by you, your brain still a mess, most of your old tears have dried as you find your room in the middle of the flickering, titled hall. Lucky number 707. You are so concerned about yourself you don’t even pay any attention to the noises and sounds coming from your room as you flick on your light to your space, only to find a male on top of Nancy in her bed. 

“Y/n what that hell?!” Nancy shrieks as you throw your bag and jacket to your side of the room. “I thought you were with your team?!” She yells again as you mumble saying you’re sorry over and over again as a fresh batch of tears rolling down your face. 

“Y/n?!” The boy on top of your roommate fumbles off of her, grabbing her sheets as he hops off the bed and faces you dead on. You realize who this mysterious boy she’s been quiet about is earlier this evening as your anger is sparked again, feelings being crushed left and right this night without end it seemed. You gawk at the male you played a pretty good round if hockey with just the other week. The boy who was going to give you his number, but, obviously found a better option than you. 

Jaehyun. 

You look from her horrified face to his confused one as you give a half smile, tears just rolling across your lip gloss smeared face. “She’s a much better catch anyways.” You turn on your heel and flick the light off as they both call your name. You slam the door, not caring at this point if you get in trouble. 

No, fuck Nancy. Fuck Jaehyun. And fuck your whole team honestly. 

You should have just stayed in your lane and continued to outplay them, to score the team goals and be their ace. Why couldn’t you just do that that? No, you choke on a breath as you push the doors to the outside open again. No, you have to be selfish and have everyone love you right? You can’t just be content with being yourself and being happy alone. 

Your feet carry you out into the snow again as you run towards the only safe place left, the ice. You fall on your ass as you slip coming down the icy steps too fast. The cold snow was soaking through your pants as you push yourself up with your palms, blood pumping, working hard to maintain a normal body temperature as you expose yourself to more and more of the elements on this blistering night. The snow was coming down hard now and fast, causing the accumulation to climb past two inches you think as you head towards the athletic department in a hurry. 

You were thankful Coach PD let you have the passcode to the building, saying that if anyone wanted to do on ice training he would trust them to do that at any time, reminding everyone that there are cameras in every inch of the building, excluding the bathroom and showers, of course. You’ve been here many a times, but, never alone. You type in the code as it beeps green and lets you inside while you bounced around from foot to foot, sniffling pathetically. You just wanted to skate. To skate and shoot some stupid pucks with all your being into the open net. That’s all you wanted to do as your phone in your pocket lights up, buzzing to life as you see it’s a call from Nancy. You scoff and silence the device as you race down the hall to the locker room, flicking on the lights overhead as your soaked pony tail bounces with your every step. You rip out the loaned bow, throwing it on the ground and taking your wet shoes off, lacing up your skates sloppily. You grab your skate guards, stick, and a basket of pucks and head to the tunnel leading to your home bench on the ice. 

You sob as you dump the basket over the edge of the boards, letting the rubber glide across the ice as you grab a goal from it’s stationed corner and place it into its post. The ice isn’t as cold as it is outside as you breathe in deep, the chill of the frozen sheet comforting you as you start to line the pucks up on the blue line, body ready to let your pent up energy go. 

“This one is for Jaehyun!” You scream into the open arena as the sound echos around you, filling the cold void with your heated words, slapping the puck as hard as you can, sending the rubber flying as it hits the back of the empty net. “This one is for Nancy!” You rush to the next puck, moving down the line as you do the same thing, completely unaware of a pair of eyes watching you like a hawk from the mouth of the tunnel. “This one is for Hoseok and Taehyung for putting me in that room!” You can feel the salty tears and boogers running down your face, your vision blurring with the liquid finally obstructing your view. “This one is for Jeon Jungkook, who can’t leave me the fuck alone!” You almost scream this one, the puck finding the back of the net, bouncing off the surface, gliding back the smoothness of the ice as your have one more to shoot lined up for you on the blue line. “And this one is for my team, who I tried my best with….” You raise your stick with the intent to hit the puck in the open net with as much force as you did with the other four, but, your shaking hands and watery eyes finally get the best of you. “I really tried mom….I did….I’m just not meant... to be here!” You say in between sobs to the black pit of the arena, falling to your knees, no pads protecting you as you curl into a ball on the ice, staining the frozen ground with your tears, stick falling to your side, chattering next to your body on the frozen ground.

You cry unashamed into the coldness of the ice, body heaving and shaking, releasing everything behind the floodgates as the pair of eyes watches on with upturned thick brows, empathetic expression on his face. 

Your wails fill the sports arena as you grasp onto your hair, the tantrum you were throwing coming to a peak as you heave and sniffle several more times, hazy, clouded thoughts of only yourself coming to a halt as you realize you are being a selfish baby for the second time tonight. You were finally coming down off your high of tears for the night, ending your pity party you had thrown yourself as you pick yourself off the cold ground, wiping your smudged, painted face on the back of your hand, drying your tears finally. 

You hear the sound of someone skating in behind you as you wipe your face several more times, looking at to see who was headed your way as you’re surprised to find it’s your fellow freshman skating towards you. 

“Hey.” He says nonchalantly to you, deep voice filling the empty space around you. “What are you doing on the ground?” This is the first time he’s said a single word to you you think as he holds out a hand for you to take. You look from his face to his outstretched hand several times, more than dumbfounded expression on your face as you finally take his hand, he rights you to your skate clad feet as you continue to stare at him. 

“Changkyun…?” You breathe out, extremely surprised he would find you here on the ice. “What are you doing here?” You question him as he drops your hand and goes to collect the pucks by the net. 

“Everyone is out looking for you.” He says cooly as he glides around the ice while you stand there and look for him. Your stomach drops as you imagine your team in the snow, looking for you. “I texted them when I saw the lights on here, knowing it was more than likely you and that you were fine.” He chuckles in thought as he gets the last puck. “Well, not fine emotionally, but, physically you were okay.” He skates back over to the bench and dumps the pucks into the basket you had brought out. “Help me push the net back?” He asks you as you nod and skate towards the goal and slot the one you were using with the one at the other end of the rink.

“I’m sorry.” You apologize to him as you walk back down the tunnel, skate guards on your blades as you make your soggy body walk back to the locker room. “I’m sorry you are all wasting your night looking for me.” 

He stops as he grabs your hand, making you spin to face him. His cool expression turns dark as he fishes his phone from his back pocket. “Here.” He releases your hand as he taps on his screen, handing you a video on his phone. “Minhyuk took this and sent this to me, I think you should watch it.” 

You scan back and forth from his concerned face to his screen a few times before you gulp and press play, not even the slightest bit prepared for what you were about to witness as a group of boys you know appear in Wonho and Shownu’s house again, all cramped in the hallway by that disgusting closet as lots of shouting and yelling is heard through the video.

“What is happening?” You recognize the deep, commanding voice as Shownu’s.

“Jungkook kissed y/n!” You her Jooheon hiss next to the camera as the video gets shaky and blurry, several people move in front of the lense as the view raises and it’s Yoongi, Kihyun, and Jimin in a half circle around Jungkook who is pinned in between the boys and the closet door. 

“Why are you always so terrible to y/n?!” Jimin asks, soft voice sounding angry as you knit your own, staring at the screen with rapt attention. “What has she done to you to make you hate her so much!?” 

A bunch of cheering and “yahs” are voiced in agreement with Jimin’s furious questions for the freshman. As Jungkook goes red in the face with either embarrassment or anger, you weren’t sure which one at this point as he yells, making the cameras speakers crackle.

“SHE REJECTED ME WHEN WE WERE ON THE SAME TEAM, WHEN WE WERE NINE, SAYING THAT SHE DIDN’T LOVE ME BACK AND I’VE HATED HER EVER SINCE THEN. NOW I GET TO PLAY ON THE SAME TEAM AS HER, AGAIN, AND SHE STILL DOESN’T CHOOSE ME. SO I HATE HER. ARE YOU HAPPY HYUNG?!”

The video cuts off and you are left looking at the black phone screen. 

Oh my god. You think as you brace yourself against the wall, Changkyun holding your upper body upright in his own arms as you shake with the memories filling your brain. 

Jungkook was number twelve?


	9. Simple Girl

You brace against the wall, body sliding down the cool brick as Changkyun tries to right you in his arms. The memories you have flooding back to you as you stare at the other side of the tunnel, Changkyun’s words falling on deaf ears as you relive a moment when you were a very young girl. 

“Y/n will be the center for today’s game!” Coach Brown says as your friend on the team, number twelve, groans next to you, giving your arm a light punch with the padded glove. He smirks as much as a nine year old could while the rest of the Tigers get into position, your friend at your left side for the final game. The last game you’d play here, the last one of the year. You were moving in a few weeks for your dad’s new job across the state. You were so incredibly excited but nervous, never moving before and being a little shy. Your dad said you’d be playing with an all girl team next year and you could hardly breathe when he told you that, jumping for joy in your room with posters of your favorite professional hockey players plastered all over your room as if to say good luck! 

The whistle blows and you win the face off in a flash, the other team of eight to nine year old boys always underestimating you still. Your dad and brothers cheer from the stands as you push up your offensive line. No nerves today as you skate past the blue line and pass it up to your fellow Tiger on the left side as he makes a nice fake-out and scores one on the goalie. You cheer as he skates back by your side, ready for the next play as the announcer calls your assist out with your scoring teammates one. 

You couldn’t remember his name though through the years as hard as you tried. 

He was the only boy on the team that actually didn’t mind playing with a girl, that didn’t mind you getting all the spotlight and praise. He just seemed content to play hockey. That’s how you were when you played. You loved the feel of the blade slicing through the frozen ice at your feet and the glide of the puck over the surface. You loved to play for your mom too. You became friends through your bonding over the same professional hockey team. He’s been a super nice buddy since then to you. 

Just a simple girl with simple dreams at nine, not caring about boys or dolls. Only caring about the ice. 

\--------

The final game you play on this ice was over. Nine year old you was upset now. You started to cry as you come off the bench to shake hands with the other team. 

“Y/n, why are you crying?” Number twelve asks you as he goes before your in order to high five down the line of tiny hockey players. “We won! You should be happy!” You say nothing as water spills from your eyeballs. You sniffle and sob as you come back to the bench to get your stick and water bottle. 

“This was my last game here.” You say, tiny voice catching on your words as he skates shoulder to shoulder with you now.

“Yeah it is dummy! The last game of the year!” He hops through the gate on the boards, as you follow him. “We have spring hockey though!” He punches your arms lightly again as you take off your helmet with watery eyes, shaking your sweaty hair out as you shake your head no at him several times no more, walking down the tunnel to the locker room. 

“No, _______, I’m moving. Today really was my last game here.” You confess as he stops walking, letting you cry as you take off as much as nine year old you could in the open locker room, then scooping up your clothes and headed to the bathroom to wail in the echoing walls of the stalls. 

Alone.

\---------

“Angel,” Your father says to you as you stare at your pizza on your plate. The whole team had went out in celebration for pizza at the family restaurant down the street. It was a bittersweet celebration though. You had won, but, it was also your last game of the year and also the last time ever being in this town. “Angel, you haven’t touched your food.” He notices leaning over to place his arm over your shoulders. “Are you feeling okay?” He asks you.

You shake your head, hair flying everywhere as he shoots your oldest brother a concerning glance. “What are you upset about, y/n?” He asks you more but you just shake your head more, not really wanting to talk about it. 

Your father nods, an understanding man. “Okay angel, well, when you are ready you just talk to me about it.” You nod your head up and down, gripping the hem of your shirt in the process. “Do you think you can eat one slice for me? It might make you feel better?” You nod as you shove the slice in your face, your dad hums contently in response to you eating.

Diner starts to wrap up, but, the adults aren’t leaving as you put on your coat and gloves and ask your dad if you could play outside with your soon to be old teammates. He says yes, oldest brother coming out to supervise, but, it was really for a smoke. 

“Tag!” Your goalie shouts as you step outside, tapping you with his pointer finger wrapped up in a glove. “You’re it!” You all race around and scream like animals, throwing snowballs at each other, just being goofy kids as the adults come outside to collect their respective child. 

Your dad and three brothers start to walk back to the car as you wave goodbye to your old team. “Y/n!” Your friend says shyly, making you spin around, no usual smirk on his face as he looks down and away from you. “I-I have something to tell you.” He starts to say as his parents call to him. Why could you never remember his name?!

“Yes?” You ask him, lopsided smile coming out to play on your face.

He blushes as he ticks his head to the side. “I love...I love you.” He sheepishly confesses to you as your eyebrows knit in confusion. 

The word “love” was something that nine year old you has not grasped yet. The only people who have ever used that word with you were family members. Your mom used to tell you she loved you. Your dad and brothers tell you that all the time now that she was gone. You didn’t understand why he was saying that to you as you shook your head and said, “I don’t love you.” As his father comes to grab his arm and peel him away from you. His expression was one of hurt and confusion as your brother closest to you in age comes to collect you now. 

And your memory of number twelve faded here.

You always felt bad for not being able to express your friendship with him in a different way. You look up at Changkyun who was watching you with a worried expression as you finish going back in time. It was only a small flashback which felt like eternity to come back to the present day, but, you were hoping it was only a brief moment in time for him. 

“Changkyun…” You trail off, pushing up off the cold, dirty ground, standing to your feet with your fellow freshman holding on to you so you don’t fall again. “What do I do now?” You ask him, looking at him with wide, watery eyes. 

His dark ones search yours for a second, flickering back and forth between your pupils as he sighs, releasing you and running a hand through his hair. “Honestly, y/n, I don’t know.” You both start to walk back to the locker room now as you hear footsteps echoing towards you from your desired destination. 

“Changkyun!” You hear a voice, but don’t see anyone yet, the footsteps racing towards you getting louder. You wonder who it is- unsure if it’s someone you are closer with. “Changkyun, you found her right-oh!” Namjoon rounds the corner as the pair of you collides with the junior. “Oh, sorry!” He exclaims you all steady yourselves. “Are you okay?” He ask you and you nod several times, just wanting to take your skates off and rest. His hair was wet from the snow melting on his sandy blonde locks.

You choke out another strained sob, thinking about everyone looking for you in the snow and cold of the night. It was breaking your heart to have the team care about you so much now, something you were taking for granted this whole time. Who was being selfish? You were. You tell yourself that in your head as you head to the bench and untie your skates, setting your stick in the locker hole. “I’m sorry you had to do this tonight and waste your time bullshitting around in the snow.” You apologize to both of them, feeling like a rotten, spoiled brat who didn’t get their way so they threw a tantrum and ran away. 

They both shake their heads in unison. 

“Nah,” Namjoon’s deep voice muses out again. “The party was getting boring anyways, I’m glad you could spice it up for us.” He chuckles as you slip back into your boots, pulling your jacket over your body. He pats your back as he continues to chuckle. “No, really, we’ve got your back. The kid went way overboard. I swear Kihyun was going to punch him, I’ve never seen him look so angry.” He states as you flick off all the lights and lock the building back up.

“Will you come back to the party?” Changkyun asks as Namjoon and himself are headed that way. The taller one pauses to look over his black clad shoulder at you as you shake your wet hair.

“No, I’m going to go back to my dorm.” You point to the direction of your housing as they nod and wave. “Have fun! Tell everyone thank you for looking for me! I hope they didn’t worry too much!” You shout into the evening air, dreading the dorm you were about to brave going back into. 

\-------

“It’s my fault.” 

Nancy confesses, body rigid and tense sitting on her bed as soon as you come back from your steaming, hot shower. “I shouldn’t have given him my number, but, I saw him waiting there, but, I also saw you talking on the ice, and, well, i was just a royal bitch and I stole him from you. I’m really sorry.” 

“Nance,” You retort to her, pulling on your favorite sweats on. “It’s really okay!” You say to her as you sit and face her on your own bed. 

“You aren’t mad?” She looks at you from under her thick lashes.

“No!” You exclaim again, brushing through your knots in your hair. She gets up to hug you as you both fall backwards on your sheets. “It’s really okay! It’s not like he was my boyfriend or anything!” She kisses your cheek as you giggle, shoving her off you. “I was just really upset from the party.” You roll your eyes, thinking about the kiss and everything else that happened earlier in the night. 

“Oh, yeah,” She sits cross-legged on your bed, wiggling her butt, getting comfortable for your story as you sigh before you retell your story to her. “What happened, tell me everything!” She smiles wide, wanting you to leave no detail left sparred. 

You dive into everything, the kiss, the running away, coming back here, running to your home ice, the video, everyone looking for you...It was an never ending cycle. 

When you are finished, she just sat there, wide eyed and mouth open, brian processing everything you had told her. “Soooo….” She trails off, eyes leaving you to dart around and squint in thought. “What are you going to do about Jungkook?” She asks as you shrug.

“I don’t know.” You shake your head, wet strands of hair flying around. “Should I do something?” You wonder, not knowing if you even had a team after this. 

As if on cue, your phone lights up with a message from JIMIN you see glancing at the sender. You snatch your phone off your dresser as Nancy tells you this elaborate plan to put an end to your fellow freshman in a sly and petty way. You open your phone with your thumbprint, heart beating out of your chest as you read quickly, tuning Nancy out.

From- JIMIN:

“Hey, Changkyun and Namjoon said they saw you in the flesh and everything was fine. I was just checking in because I was worried about you.”

You type back, smile plastered on your face as Nancy continues to talk about nothing but it was everything it seems like, spinning you around as she starts to braid your hair. You feel little butterflies twist and tangle around each other, knowing that he truly cares for you. 

From- YOU:

“Hey, thanks for checking in. Everything is fine now. I’m really sorry I ran out like that and everything. I was just so embarrassed and I had to get out of there. Sorry I had the whole team out looking for me! I hope you’re okay, you opened the door and saw the whole thing. Trust me, there’s a billion other people I’d kiss before him!”

You nod along with Nancy, jumping into her world every so often as she plays with your hair. Your phone dings again as you open it once more.

From - JIMIN:

“Oh yeah and who would they be?” 

You freeze. This felt oddly flirty.

You hand your phone over your shoulder to Nancy who finally stops talking about whatever she was babbling about (something on Twitter maybe?) to look at your screen.

“Oh my god, shut up!” She gushes as she shakes your shoulders, squealing into your ear. “You set that up perfectly! What are you going to say back?!” She asks, spinning you back around to face her. 

“I dunno.” You shrug your shoulders as she droops hers dramatically in response. 

“Well do you like him?” She asks hoping up in down sat on top of your bed still. 

“Kinda...Maybe...I think?” You question yourself more than anything as you look down at your phone again. 

From- YOU:

“Well, for starters, definitely you.” You type out as Nancy watches you with rapt attention. Your thumb hovers the send button as Nancy couldn’t take it anymore and presses it for you. 

You glower at her watching her smirk as you wait in silence, not knowing if you’d made the right move or not. Your head was spinning, what a way to end the evening you think as you shake your foot nervously. Your stomach was about to cave in on itself as you read the message that pops up. Heart stopping and breath hitching. 

From- JIMIN:

“That can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh....my god...?!


	10. It's A Date!

Jimin and yourself were going on a date after the game today. 

Though, you really should have declined, as it was not smart what you were going to do. And after everything that had happened yesterday too. Would it be smart to be seen with your upper classmate? No. Should you be doing this? No. You felt extremely guilty for ruining, not to mention running out on the sleepover yesterday. You barely slept last night. Your mind was consumed with the ideas of why you were giving into Jimin finally. Was it to spite Jungkook? Absolutely not. Was it because you liked him? Maybe. You weren’t sure. Your flirting over text certainly didn’t help your situation your stuck in now. 

You weren’t so sure if this was a good idea now as you walk into the locker room, not prepared to face everyone with how yesterday went. You were preparing for the worst, for the pigs blood now as you make eye contact with your seniors. To you surprise, the boys are all very friendly with you as you apologize to them individually as you run into them. They all understood and wanted you to tell them when something was wrong, especially Kihyun. Changkyun even offered to do some yoga after you are all padded up and ready to go. Jimin gave you space most of your time in the open locker room, much to your surprise as well. 

These guys, your teammates, were just full of surprises. 

All but one, as he exits the bathroom you walk into, avoiding you like an even bigger plague you are now that the truth is out in the open. You were expecting this honestly. You didn’t think he’d come around as easily as the others, especially not now. You had to make an effort to explain yourself, after the game, and before your date of course. 

You place your blue and orange helmet on your head, necklace in place as you all shuffle along in the tunnel, ready to face the Astro’s today for your first real match of the regular season. 

You inhale and exhale stepping onto the ice, skating along with the pumping music, setting your body on fire with the promise of a new challenge. Manger Seijin said that this team is very young, made up of fast freshman and sophomores he’s scouted before. You were so excited, ready to take on whatever life throws at you today. 

———

Coach put you back to being second string center today. Jimin to your left and Kihyun to your right. Namjoon and Changkyun behind you with Wonho in the goal. Not that you hated playing with the different lines, but, this was a comfortable, homie kind of line up. 

You hope you don’t speak too soon. 

You are currently slotted up against the boards, middle of the second period, in between two tall boys from the opposing team who look very similar to each other, trapping you with their looming frames. You had the puck wedged between the boards and your stick, not wanting to give into them, being pelted relentlessly from the with jabs from elbows and wooden sticks. The crowd is booing at the Astro’s now for keeping you and the puck kept in the corner by their goal for longer than usual. 

Another one of their players slams into your back with force, making your concentration on keeping the puck null and void as your helmet hits the boards with a smacking sound, making you cry out in pain. You plummet to the cold ground, wind not returning to you as you hear Kihyun snarl a profanity directed towards the other team out into the chilly air. No whistle is called as you struggle to get to your feet. You are left in the corner of their side of the ice as they skate towards the middle of ice, back towards the blue lines. 

Your vision doubles, in and out as you wobble on your skates, blinking rapidly, wishing the pain in your temples and the ringing in your ears wasn’t hurting like it was currently. You were no stranger to being rammed against the boards, gloves and elbows coming down on your back, but, these were almost grown men, bigger and rougher in physical design than the high school girls you were used to playing with. Coach PD calls a time out after Jimin ices the puck, sending it back your way, they both realize one of the rookies wasn’t moving down the ice like she usually does, hungry for a goal.

You stumble, but, successfully make it to the bench, wobbling and going slower than usual so you don’t fall, Jooheon gets up for you to have his spot. You thank him as he jumps over the boards, listening to what the coach has to say about plays and the rest of the period. Manager Seijin gives you a small once over medically as you insist you are fine. Jimin hands you a cool towel with a concerned expression and you thank him with a lopsided smile. The refs blow the whistle and the third string heads out onto the ice, hopping over the boards and gliding out to play. 

“You okay?” Yoongi asks you with a nonchalant expression, low voice was dripping with concern through his icy exterior. 

You smile at him, removing the towel from your forehead, looking at him with kind eyes. “Yoongi, I’m fine!” You chuckle, flashing him your teeth. “I think I just got the wind knocked out of me.” He nods but doesn’t look away. His dark pupils search yours for any sort of doubt behind them. “I promise.” You reassure him as Jooheon scores one for the Anpanmen, drawing your attention back to the game at hand. You tap the toe of your skate on the wall of the open boards in front of you. You nibble on your mouth guard as you watch the first string go back out onto the ice and the third line up of boys come back, cheering about being tied now in the bottom minutes of the second period. Smiles and high fives all around as you gear up to be sent out soon.

You just hope that everything is truly okay with you as Shownu gets hooked from behind by one of the Astro’s offensive players. Booing rings out in the stadium, the player gets sent to the box in a huff, causing your team to get a power play. Seokjin ends up scoring a goal during said play as the opposing teams player from the penalty box comes out, normal play is resumed when you go out with minutes to spare in the final seconds of the second period. 

You end up playing the rest of the remaining period until the clock runs out just fine. You were right then, the wind was really knocked out of you from the jostle by the boards. What a relief you think as you skate in front of their taller players on your way back to the bench. 

“Well, look what the zamboni dragged in.” You hear the annoying voice you know well muse out behind you. 

You stop, turning to spin on your skate with wide eyes to see Yoon Sanha’s wide, smug grin behind his white and red helmet. Your jaw just about unhinged. He was your youngest brother’s best friend growing up, being closer to your age than his but they were still the best of friends regardless, living only a few houses down, he was like the neighborhood little terror until you all had to move. How could you forget Nate, the brother closest to you in age, said that Sanha was playing on a rival team nearby and that you might end up playing him as they still kept in close contact. How could you forget!?

“Yoon fricking Sanha!” You hug him abruptly as you see everyone gather by the benches. He makes a disgusted noise as you giggle, pulling away from him. “Nate said we might be facing each other!” You smile lopsided at him as he shakes his head, you see his golden blonde curls stuck to his forehead with sweat under his helmet. 

“I can’t believe it!” He says as his coach calls him over to the Astro’s visiting bench. “I thought it was you, but, hey, we’ll talk after the game!” He starts to skate away as you do the same. “Meet me in the front!” He says as you glide back to your home side. 

You are all smiles as you return to the bench. Wonho following you, bringing up the rear as you both head towards the blue and orange painted wooden boards. “Who was that?” He asks you, tone neutral as you plop down, sandwiched in between Namjoon and him. 

You shake your head. “It’s nobody! Just one of my brothers friends from when we were little.” His orange helmet hiding the way his eyes narrow when he looks at you after you focus on what Coach PD was telling you for the final period. 

\----------

Two minutes to go you huff as Kihyun is on a break away toward the Astro’s goal. 

One of their players scored again a few minutes ago, making Wonho slap his thick goalie stick on the ice in frustration. Being a goalie was mentally more challenging than being offense or defense. You could never do it and you give props to whoever can. Now that they scored again, it meant you were tied. You really didn’t want it to go to over time and into a shoot out if that happened, if nothing happened in the over time period. You weren’t sure you could mentally handle the pressure, not to mention Wonho’s nerves would be on fire. 

Luckily, Yoo Kihyun is a smart, tactful player, knowing that you would be right behind him as he drops it back to you as a defense man screens him. You scoop up the puck in your stick, the seconds ticking down to the wire as you deek the single player in front of the goalie, spin to the other side , and slap the puck into the right side of the net as hard as you could muster. Luckily the puck slips beyond the glove and you score the winning point for the Anpanmen, causing the ice arena to be lit up with cheers and applause. Your teammates file out from the bench as the fight song of your school starts playing, making you smile as Kihyun and team come to form a dog pile of hugs around you. You almost forget to line up and say “Good game.” to the visiting Astro’s as you smile and laugh after Seokjin cracks a shitty ice pun.

Sanha says nothing as you smack his glove smiling down at you as you wink in return, wanting to catch up quickly before your impending date with Park Jimin. 

Wait. What?! 

You almost gasp out loud, stopping in the line of people as Hoseok pushes you on your skates forward. How could you forget? Jimin had asked you- yes, YOU- out. And you had said yes in turn. And now you were a sweaty mess as you let Hoseok direct you to the bench, talking your ear off about how you were going to have to teach him how to deek that quickly as you take off like a rocket to get back to the locker room and make yourself look like a proper girl once more. 

Why were you so forgetful sometimes?! 

\--------

“Sanha!” You call as you bust the doors open to the athletic department, cold air hitting you in the face as you exit the sweaty locker room. 

You had told Jimin that you needed to talk to one of your friends on the other team quickly as he was still undressing from his hockey gear. He gave you a beautiful eye smile and said he’d come out in a few minutes, giving you some time to catch up. Sanha was waiting for you in the front, hockey bag on the pavement, the snow still firmly in place on the grassy areas of the campus, making you chilly just looking at it. 

“Y/n!” He smiles a shit eating grin and calls you over. “I can’t believe you deeked poor Binnie like that!” He chuckles as he gives you a little hug, tall frame lingering over you. “And you scored on Jinjin- hyung! That’s impressive too!” He punches your shoulder lightly as you shrug them up and down, making a nonchalant face at his silly one. “When did you get so good?” He questions as he studies your face seriously. 

“When did you get so tall?” You scoff as you push him away lightly. He stumbles away dramatically, whining that you’re indeed a bully. You roll your eyes. What a giant man baby Yoon Sanha was. What a dork you think as he pulls out his phone from his sweat pants pocket. 

“Can we swap numbers, just in case anything happens and, you know, you need my number?” Sanha asks you and you nearly kneel over. Nate would be so mad you bet if he found out Sanha had asked for your digits you think. You give him the line of numbers that creates your mobile number, talking about the old rink you all used to play at and if Sanha enjoys playing offense now instead of defense. You both talk for a few more minutes as Jimin walks out of the building with Taehyung, all bundled up for the frigid night. 

You part ways with Sanha with a quick hug as you turn to face Jimin who was chatting a few feet away with Taehyung quietly. They fist bump as Taehyung starts walking in the opposite direction, towards his dorm, red scarf wrapped around his neck waving his hands up in the air as they part ways. 

“Ready to go beautiful?” Jimin asks you with that wide, pearly white smile sat in between two perfect puffy lips as he holds his hand out for you to grab. You return his grin with own of your own signature lopsided one. 

“Where are we going?” You ask him as he swings your linked arms together. His hands weren’t the biggest you’ve held but you felt comfortable sliding your fingers in between his. It was still fairly early in the evening even though the sun was all but gone from the sky, making it appear way later than it actually was. 

He giggles, his smaller frame was moving with him. “I thought we’d, uh, start off small. I don’t want to scare you away.” 

“You haven’t already?” You question him, playfully bantering with him as you walk on the path away from the campus, towards the hip, downtown area that the college kids and locals liked to frequent. 

“Oh, I don’t believe I have.” He squeezes your hand as you both walk in comfortable silence after that, continuing to walk on the pavement towards the center of the busy downtown area. It was all decorated for Halloween with orange, black, and purple lights wrapping around the street lamps and shop windows. Jimin leads you into a French themed cafe that Nancy’s dates always take her to. It was warm and inviting, especially decorated with the welcoming of autumn and fall here to stay, though, it felt more like January then it did October. You sit at a small wooden table as a girl in your calculus class brings you menus of their cute little drinks and pastries. 

Jimin and yourself decide to split a strawberry and cream cheese crepe though you get separate drinks. You get some sort of hazelnut coffee and he gets honey lemon tea. You talk about a variety of things like sports and the game that just happened among other things like your hobbies and why he decided to come here to this college in particular. 

Your phone is on the table, face down though as you chat with him, learning that he loves cats and dancing as well as singing and hockey. It buzzes a few times here and there, Jimin’s does the same thing. You both exchange questioning glances as you are the first to break and look at your screen. You keep talking but the buzzing from incoming text messages and repeat alerts was starting to concern you. Your lack of concentration was apparent too because Jimin’s lingering gaze was traveling between your face and mobile phone. 

“Sorry, Jimin.” You say with a sigh as you put down your fork. “I just want to make sure it’s not my dad or something.” He nods, blonde hair falling around his cherub face as he does the same, looking at who was pestering the both of you. 

You read in silence, both of you, getting the same messages. 

FROM: Coach PD  
“Hello Anpanmen. Congrats on your first win of the regular season.” 

He starts off the string of text messages in the group chat. He continues on, telling everyone who scored on the team and how many shots there was on goal. You reread his final message over and over again. Your eyes clearly playing tricks on you from what it said. It had to be a joke.

FROM: Coach PD  
“As you all know, for the next regular game we will be playing in Deerfield against the EXO’s from SM University on Friday at 8pm. This is an away game that is pretty far away as well as a back to back game with the next being on Saturday at 5pm. Please remember to come a half hour early for the bus. Due to how late the game will be, as well as the back to back scheduling, we are getting a hotel for the Anpanmen to sleep in. The rooms are by grade, five in total with Seijin and I our own. We won’t be having a separate room for y/n. No funny business nor do I want to hear about any horsing around. We are on our best behavior outside of this school. I know that everyone understands this. With that being said, I look forward to off ice practice Monday at our usual time. Stay sharp.- Coach PD”

You finally look up from your phone, mouth agape, to stare openly at your date and teammate sat across from you at the wooden table. 

His expression was the same as yours- probably thinking the same thing as yourself. You gulp as you sit there in shock staring at Jimin’s horrified face. 

You had to share a room with Jeon Jungkook for a whole evening. What are you going to do about your situation with him now?


	11. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was just skating by her and she tripped me!”

You head towards the yellow bus waiting outside the double doors of the athletic building, a cold chill seeping through your body as you wait in line for your entrance into the bus. You were nervous, not for the game against a national team, no, more so the rooming situation that was going to happen later in the day. You had to be locked up in a room with him, the most difficult person you’ve ever dealt with: Jeon Jungkook.

How was the bed situation going to go? Would Jooheon and Changkyun team up and plot against you for you to be stuck with Jungkook the whole night? Would Jungkook continue to act like you didn’t exist? The shower situation was also slightly concerning. You never took showers at home ice for these reasons, not being comfortable with the threat of the boys walking in whenever they wanted, which they were allowed to do - it was technically the boys’ showers after all. 

Wonho and Shownu collect your hockey bag as well as your overnight bag, putting it in storage under the carriage of the bus. Minhyuk is in front of you, talking to Kihyun about Namjoon was going to be late because he was saying goodbye to his crush, Sunmi. Oh, gosh that’s extra sweet of your big bad defenseman you think, eavesdropping on their conversation as they are ushered into the bus. 

Though, you couldn’t really help do just that because Minhyuk was so damn loud. You were glad you wouldn’t be sharing your space with him. 

“Y/n.” Coach PD says in an unbothered voice, as he checks your name off the roster. “Let me know if you get uncomfortable at all.” You nod, ponytail moving with your motions, being told to take a seat with whoever you’d like. 

You step up the steep metal ridges of the stairs up to your seat selection, greeting the bus driver, breathing hitching for a moment because your options were in between two people you weren’t particularly close with, Changkyun and Minhyuk. The first two rows were reserved for your captains and coaches, Seokjin tells you as you nod your head. You figured your older, louder teammate was saving the ripped leather seat for Namjoon since you haven’t seen him at all. So you march through the rows of noisy boys until you stop right before Changkyun’s seat, he was looking out of the window, earphones in, not paying attention to you waving, trying to get him to approve you sitting next to him silently. You miss the way a handful of heads turn to the back of the bus, eyes narrowing, jaws firm as they watch your sweatshirt-clad back with bated breath.

“Changkyun!” You finally tap his shoulder, your smile straining as you spook him halfway out of the seat you want to park your behind in. He takes out his earphones to you look at you with furrowed thick brows. “Can I sit here?” You ask as he nods once, expression going back to his unbothered, almost deadpan one.

You smile, lighting up that your last option had excepted you easily, dropping to the hard cushion of the worn leather in a flash. You ignore the pressing thoughts of this evening creeping up in the murky depths of your mind which you suppress over and over. 

Namjoon runs up the steps as the older boys tease the absolute hell out of him for finally giving into this crush he’s had for a long time on his lab partner. 

Your eyes flit to the back of Jimin’s head for a brief moment. An ache in your chest presents itself and you almost shiver at any thoughts of relationships out of your head. You decided to yourself that this weekend would be void of any feelings, any boys coming for your heart, and most of all it would be absent of you overthinking. 

You were going to focus solely on the back-to-back games. Hockey was your main priority, not these troublesome boys. 

\-----------

The ride is boring, the view consisting of fields of grain and rice, two-lane highways making her nod off while listening to her own playlist, white chords cascading from her ears. Changkyun doesn’t take much notice until Jooheon texts him that y/n’s head was bobbing next to him, threatening to fall in the wet aisle of the buses floor. He didn’t know what to do except press the side of her head to his shoulder. He wasn’t sure if this was okay if she’d be mad when she wakes up, but, her neck looked like it was really hurting and he wanted to be of use.

Oh, god she’s too cute when she’s sleeping.

This was too much contact for him. He knew his cheeks were on fire, his palms growing moist with sweat starting to secret from them. He knew his teammates were whispering about the sight happening all the way in the back of the bus, heads turning and eyes glowering.

Changkyun had a little crush on y/n from the moment she deeked Jungkook in a well deserving way. It only starting growing after that, being her locker mate was not helping. She’s also started to do yoga before the games with him, getting her own mat like his and everything. Changkyun knew that his fleeting feelings were in vain, his fellow teammates having more than a healthy chance with her, the star rookie. Not only was she a total knockout on and off of the ice, but she was also a kind, almost sensitive person, which Changkyun found endearing. 

He didn’t find himself to be anything more than just a friendly, go with the flow type of person, and it showed in his personal life as well as his hockey playing. She would never want anyone like him. His other teammates were more aggressive in their attempts to sway her. She would never notice Changkyun in that way ever. 

He wondered briefly if he should try to make more of an effort as he can't help but keep looking at her sleeping form resting on his shoulder. He doesn’t know what to think as the bus pulls up to the rival team’s stadium.

“Y/n…” Changkyun calls her name but she doesn’t stir. Everyone was getting up, ready to go for the first game tonight, loud yelling, and whooping was happening which she still doesn’t awaken. “Y/n!” Changkyun tries again as his older teammates are throwing daggers at him with their eyes as they file off the bus. He tries to move a little, not wanting to shake her awake, but his options were running thin. “Y/n!” He tries once more, wiggling his shoulders a little more this time. 

“I got this.” Jooheon smiles devilishly at Changkyun standing at the seat next to her while Jungkook ignores his fellow freshmen, going straight to the front of the vehicle. He leans down to be level with her other side of her head that wasn’t leaning on Changkyun’s shoulders. He gently pops her earphones off and tells her that her favorite professional team sucks in barely a breath of a whisper. 

She opens both of her eyes immediately, jolting up, waking from her restful slumber, a scowl on her face as she immediately starts to dispute Jooheon’s claim, rising from her seat as he takes off snickering. 

Changkyun is the last one on the bus, left to watch her ponytail bob down the steps of the bus, hear her light giggle ring out as he sits with a lingering gaze. An ache in his chest that was akin to a flame being lit inside his body, skin tingling with a wild thought. Should he? Could he? Well...he could try....?

Maybe, just maybe, he’d make more of an effort to be more than just teammates - more than friends - with her. 

\------------

“Jooheon, I can’t believe you would say that!” You huff, still salty about him teasing you about the pro team which you have an infinity for as you skate around on the ice, warming up your body for the game in a few minutes. He sticks his tongue out at your from behind his helmet as he chases a puck that runs wildly away from him. 

You move to the middle of the ice, stretching your body out on the ice. Your neck ached, and your body felt so stiff. You had slept almost the whole way there, on Changkyun’s shoulder no less. You felt so bad, you apologized while you joined him for your yoga session in the guest locker room which was smaller than your home team’s, which was fine, but, you felt like you kept bumping into him. He was also the most talkative you’ve ever seen him the whole time you’ve known him in these past few moments than you’ve ever heard him be. 

He was asking you about your music and what player from the pro team was your favorite after your apologized for falling asleep on him after Jooheon had told you after the fact. It was a simple interaction between you and your fellow freshman, but, it put a smile on your face. You weren’t particularly close with the boys in your grade, but, you felt like maybe you and Changkyun could be good friends. You discover he likes the same music as you and is going to attend a concert with your favorite artist soon. 

He also asks if you’ll bunk with him for the night and you gladly accept, grateful that he was on the same page as you as far as Jungkook went. 

You are pulled from your thoughts when a rival player comes to stop right in front of you, bits of ice flinging on your face while you are stretched fully out in front of your spread legs. You snap your helmet up and see a player all in black and white with his goal pads glowering down at you. 

“You’re the infamous girlie from the Anpanman?” He sneers looking down at you, though you couldn’t get a good look at his face from this angle as the whistle blows, the game about to start, the first real one of the season. “I hope you’re as easy as Seungcheol says you were.”

Oh, you were not in the mood for this all over again. Your stomach drops at the mention of the dirty captain of the Seventeeners being brought up. Your anger flares and you act on complete impulse, he chuckles, turning on his blade as you hook him from behind. He lands on his palms as the crowd starts booing. And it stung because they were booing for you this time. No Nancy in the crowd to silence your splitting nerves.

Shownu skates over in a flash to you on the ice, the other captain trying to see why you were bullying his goalie. “What’s going on?” Shownu’s commanding voice rings out on the ice, sending a hush across the cold ground as your starting team comes to help you up, along with the big bad refs. 

“I was just skating by her and she tripped me!” The opposing goalie says, pleading with the refs throwing his gloves off behind him now that he was fully righted to his skates. 

“That’s not true.” You state shyly as everyone turns their head to either stare at you in shock or throw you a dirty look from under their helmet. “He sprayed ice in my face when I was stretching..” You leave out the last part though you know that more than one of your observant teammates will pick up on your tone. 

It’s dead silence for a tick and you almost think you are about to be thrown out of the game. You turn your helmet, looking at your captain as he glowers at the goalie. He knows you would never just attack another player unprompted. He’s got your back. 

“She’s telling the truth.” The last person on earth you’d ever expect to speak up in favor, in defense of you comes from behind your blue and orange colored team. “He sprayed ice on her when she was stretching. It also looked like he said something really nasty to her to make her do that.” Jeon Jungkook says monotone as more and more people are booing from the crowd. 

You feel your eyes expand in shock, you jaw unhinges at your fellow freshman, your drama-filled ass hat of a player is sticking up for you right now. If this was a few days ago, you wonder if this would be a different story, if he still, in fact, would hate you. 

The refs turn to Jungkook to relay what he did see in great detail before turning back to you and the opposing goalie, giving you a warning that if either of you makes so much as a penalty, you are out of the game. Though this is mostly directed at you, being a center and all, and the one who made the more critical move to the other. 

“To your starting positions.” Shownu nods as your team skates to line up or heads back to the guest box. He grabs your shoulder you head back to the area designated for your team. “Y/n, just know that I’m not mad, but, just don’t get kicked out of the game, okay? We need you.” He gives you a small smile as the whistle is blown again - you scurry away from your starting team as fast as you can, not wanting to cause more of a scene. 

You look over at Jungkook when you reach the bench. You know that he sees you, but doesn’t make eye contact with you. You slide in between Jimin and Seokjin on the bench the game starting already. 

“Don’t go getting kicked out on the first game missy.” Jimin snorts as you giggle a little. “Was it true? What did he say to you?” Coach PD and Manager Seijin are standing behind you, so you know they hear everything anyways.

“He told me I’d be easy, just like that guy Hyungwon took a video of.” You say as Seokjin gasps dramatically to the side of you. 

“I used to play with Kyungsoo and Seungcheol back in high school.” The oldest on the team says as Jimin shakes his head. “They are real ass hats. I’m glad they aren’t on my team and you are instead.” He smiles at you from behind his mask, standing to go play in his rotation now. 

You smile back, knowing that your team was finally behind you- every single player - they had your back for the time being. 

\-----------

You always find yourself in these situations. How? You weren’t sure. 

Kihyun had a shot blocked by the goalie named Kyungsoo you’ve previously, neither he nor Wonho would let a puck inside the net. You were right there, right next to the goal post to shove the little piece of rubber over the icy line. The puck drops out of the assholes glove, giving you ample time to retrieve the desired puck. You go to scoop it up and twirl it in. You’re so close! 

SLAM!

You are forcefully shoved out of the way by an opposing player, towards the boards, and away from the precious puck. Fuck! You were so close! 

A whistle sounds. 

You cry out in pain as your vision doubles like it did last game. You’re rammed into the wooden boards with intention. Intention to hurt you as you here the low sneer leave this players throat from behind you. Angry shouts from your teammates is heard from behind you. 

“How many of the players have you screwed?” He asks you, a snicker leaving his lips. He holds you against the boards 

Another whistle sounds, it goes unheard again.

You struggle to breathe, being held by a heavy elbow against your will. Black spots come into view, barely a struggle coming from your body in this state. No, why does it always have to be like this? 

A third whistle and more angry shouting is heard as the sweaty player pushes you further into the boards, a strangled gasp coming from your lips as your blurry vision clouds over almost entirely with black. 

“Oh, shit!” The man from behind you says as he drops your hold he has on you, letting you drop to the cold ground on your knees. He’s thrust out of the way by a new savior you never expected to save you for the second time tonight. Your eyes scan the back of the jersey, last name displayed for your fuzzy vision to comprehend as the refs break apart the two holding each other in the middle of the ice. 

“Fuck with her again and I won’t hold back next time!” His deep voice vibrates through the stadium as people boo and cheer at the same time in the crowd. 

He looks back at you, rushes to you as you feel your body slump over on the ice, the cool of it sending a calm through your firey nerves, eyes closing as your helmet hits the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is her hero?! (I've overused this pun way too much I apologize! lmao)


	12. Wake Up

“Baby!” You hear a familiar voice like crystal bells ringing out in your ears. “Baby, get up! You can’t give up because someone bigger than you pushed you into the boards!” You struggle to open your eyes. You hear distant echoing and yelling coming into play somewhere around you. Loud but muffled loud noises are heard left and right, whistling and jeering ring out on the cool of the ice which you finally come to recognize you are laying down upon. “You are strong baby! Get up and show these boys what you are made of!”

You gasp awake at your mother’s voice startling you from your delirious, blacked out state. You sit up, the world still spinning. You feel faint again. You feel like your eyeballs are rattling around in your skull. Your vision is still split in two as you sit there dumbfounded on the ice while the world tries to slide back into view. 

THUD.

Someone falls on their ass in front of you. You read the back of the jersey and see that it’s Shownu. You must really have some sort of brain damage because you’ve never witnessed your sturdy captain literally toppling over like he just has in front of you. 

“Dammit!” His loud baritone calls, discarding his orange and blue gloves on the ice as he rockets forward, though, not toward an opposing player but towards your savior from earlier, Changkyun, who is swinging at anything that comes near him - be it friend or foe. 

Why is he acting this way? Sweet, quiet Changkyun...What could have set him off?

Black and white players are beating up on orange and blue colored jerseys and visa versa. Gloves litter the cold ground of the ice. You turn slowly to see the ground on which you are sitting on seeing the carnage as Hyungwon skates over to see if you are indeed all right since everyone was distracted. The three officials had their hands full with both teams bawling on the ice. You hear the distinct roar of Kihyun’s melodic shout fill the stadium as more people from the crowd cheer and scream from behind the glass. Some people were pounding on the glass, making your vision vibrate with their actions, blood filling up your ears as more whistles are sounded off, the announcers yell at the two teams to calm down on the ice below. 

“You okay, Y/n?” Hyungwon crouches down beside you, concern dripping off his usually unbothered tone. 

You nod, despite not feeling one hundred percent, you could at least begin to comprehend what was happening around you. 

“No, you aren’t.” He notices how your eyes can’t focus, your vision still doubled. “C’mon lets get you back to the bench.” He helps you stand on your wobbly legs, giving a newborn deer a run for its money. “C’mon, baby.” He coos gently, his monotone voice makes the pet name feel very comforting as well as his long fingers that guide you to the bench where Coach PD and Manager Seijin are waiting for you, worry painting their whole demeanors. “Almost there,” He pretty much pushes you while you are righted in your skates and you are grateful. Hyungwon’s large palms guide you to the open door while manager Seijin holds his hand out for you to take. 

“Changkyun…” You state weakly, trying to look over your shoulder at your teammate who was being placed into the box, hello cards being talked about on the loudspeaker. You are ushered back to the guest locker room by both men in a rush, leaving Shownu and Wonho to keep the team together. 

“Y/n,” Manager Seijin starts to chuckle once you are sat down, removing your helmet. Your vision slides back together morphing into a singular view instead of two moving ones. “Y/n.” He hands you a water bottle now. “What spell do you have over these boys that keeps making them vicious attack dogs?” Coach PD sits down next to you on the bench chuckling at Manager Seijin’s words. 

“Wha-?” You ask the older men in the room, dumbfounded at their words. You blink rapidly, not understanding what was happening. 

“Y/n, we can’t but notice the handful of crushes and feelings taking place, and unfortunately, you are at the center of it.” Your breath hitches for only a minute, mind flashing to Jimin for a split-second as he was the forefront of your affections. 

“Who? What?” You look between the two men, worried that they would terminate your scholarship and rights to be on the team as well as whoever they were talking about. 

Coach PD joins in.“There’s no ruling against it, so we can’t exactly get you in trouble, but, we’ve both been noticing Kihyun, Jimin, and now Changkyun acting out on your behalf.” 

Your eyes blow wide. 

Changkyun…? 

Is that why he was being so chatty earlier and came to your rescue again? Is that why his ears always turn pink when you as much as glance at him? Is that why he was getting placed in the box and throwing hands on the ice? 

It all clicked and shifted into place. 

Changkyun has a crush on you. Oh, no. And you have just fueled his fire earlier. 

“Hey, we aren’t mad, we know how relationships work.” Manager Seijin pats your jersey-clad back in support after you’ve been silent this whole time practically. “I promise we aren’t mad, but, I want you to promise us your private relationships with the boys don’t hinder everyone’s playing abilities, especially on the ice.”

“We’ll talk to the other boys too in private - everyone as well - I don’t want you to feel singled out over this because that’s not our intention.” Coach PD nods his head as he speaks and gets up to exit the room. “Okay, Y/n?” 

You nod your head once while Manager Seijin starts to inspect you for a concussion. 

You silently hope and pray that you would be fine and you could return to the ice. Your mind was also racing. Everyone knew about Jimin and you then. There was no use in hiding it from anyone. Kihyun was a surprise but you had an inkling of a feeling with how he treats you. But, man, Changkyun really came out of the blue with this one. This hit you like a backhanded slap shot right in your stomach. It really was throwing you for a loop. 

“Y/n, I really don’t think you should go back in.” Manager Seijin breathes your worst nightmare into reality. “I’m going to tell Coach.”

You whip around to face him, “But-!”

“Y/n, if you get hit again, you’ll certainly not be able to play again for a long time. You have the beginnings of a concussion. I think you need to sit this weekend out.”

Your stomach drops straight past the blades of your skates. This is something you thought you’d never hear - never in a million years. This was terrible. Your guts were imploding inside of themselves, your eyes well with tears. 

“Sir, w-with all due respect, I am your star rookie and I need playing time for my record.” You try not to weep on the spot, breathing and hands shaking with your emotions. 

“I know, Y/n.” He nods, heading back to the outer arena where cheers are wafting into the locker room from. “But, we need our star to stay healthy.” He gives a small smile before he leaves you alone in the locker room to wallow in self-pity. 

Tears slide down your face, finally springing free from their hidden depths. You choke out a cry, bringing up your gloves to cover your face, a little more than upset that you were benched this weekend. It was supposed to be your all-star weekend, too. You understand that what you had been experiencing were the beginnings of a concussion and they did not want you to go through that again - or something worse. You want to play. You need to play. You could feel your record suffering that you weren’t on the ice right now weaving and deeking through the nationally ranked team out there. You ache for Nancy to be here, cheering you on, a comforting familiar face having your back in the crowd. You think about your mom, your dad, and brothers and how you didn’t want to disappoint any one of them, especially the one no longer on this earth with you. 

Gosh, could you use a hug or what?

You touch your chest where the necklace your mom gifted you laid. 

You look up, a glimmer of hope washes over you. Your stats will be fine. You were important, more important than numbers on a sheet of paper. You wipe your now swollen face as you stand, slipping on your skate guards as you inhale and exhale, placing your helmet on your head, collecting yourself before you go and sit with your team on the bench again. 

“Hi, princess, you’re back!” Minhyuk shouts, moving to the side of the bench for you to have a seat right by him. 

You give a wry smile behind the wire of the helmet, unsure if he’ll even notice it. Wonho gets a point robbed from him, making the EXO’s have a two-point advantage to your team, the visiting Anpanman. He slaps his goalie stick on the ice in frustration while the EXO’s huddle for a mini cheer session. Your heart breaks for your team, you want to jump over the wall and onto the ice, they're waiting for you to skate circles around the national team. 

You check the box and you see Changkyun isn’t in the plexiglass container but on the ice, playing as offense with Jungkook and Jooheon backed up by Namjoon and Hoseok. They reset at center ice, your fellow teammates look exhausted and defeated and it’s only the middle of the first period. 

Your stomach twists again. Your heart was aching, almost stinging with tight pain. If only you could go out there and slam one into the back of the net, or at least deek those smug seniors and show them a spark of a good game. 

Something bubbles up in you, wanting to support your team the only way you knew how now. “Go Anpanmen!” You shout as the puck drops from the ref's hands. “Let’s go Anpanmen!”

“Go Anpanmen!” Taehyung bellows somewhere down the bench line. You start a small chant on your visitor's side in solitary with your team. The most you can do is cheer them on and clap for them when no one else will. 

It was the least you could do to a seemingly defeated team. You wanted to be there for them. If you needed to shout and scream like a crazy person for them to know that you are here, then so be it. You care about them, even the boys you aren’t close with, and you know that they feel the same with you, that they would defend you until they were blue in the face. 

It was all you could do...right?


	13. Braided

ou lost.

The Anpanman lost to the EXO’s. 

The first loss of the season, of course, is a hard thing to deal with and it feels like this away game has impacted the team harder than you thought it would. 

It was hard being in the locker room with the energy chaotic and dampened by what happened on the ice.

The offense was so scrambled and is oriented almost with how strange they were slow to the puck. The defense was having a hard time trying to get the little rubber puck out from your side of the ice as well as defending a frazzled goalie. Poor Wonho just couldn’t find a comfortable place in a foreign goal tonight. You always thought the goalie had the toughest job on the team, a simple mistake could set the whole team up for failure. Wonho was not feeling anywhere near comfortable in front of the net tonight.

It was a series of unfortunate events that were taking place on the ice tonight that made the bus ride back to the hotel a very somber one indeed. 

It’s silent on the elevator up to the room, key card in hand, you stand there thinking forlorn thoughts with your overnight bag hanging across your shoulders. You really weren’t paying attention to the dirty looks and sneers your teammates were giving each other as they exchange glances on the ride upward towards each desired floor. 

The fourth floor means Jooheon and yourself exit the elevator, heading towards room 434. 

You were thinking about calling your dad or middle brother but you figure it’s too late now as you follow quietly behind Jooheon on your way to your room. The only sound that you are hearing is the sound from your shoes padding on the carpet while your mind waves war on itself on what sitting out tomorrow was going to be like. 

“You know,” Jooheon pipes up, approaching the door now. “It’s okay if you sit out this weekend.” He smiles a little, turning toward you to glance at your figure lingering behind him. “We’d rather you be safe than sorry.” 

You smile at him and nod in agreement. 

Jooheon has been one of your teammates that you really haven’t communicated to on and off the ice. Your personalities didn’t seem to match up, but, when you placed your stick on the ice beside him, you knew that it was going to be as serious as a game of simple ice hockey could be. 

You enter the room to find Jungkook listening to music on the balcony of the hotel, bobbing his head to the beat and Changkyun in the shower. You could have sworn you have heard a deep him or two echoing off the tiled walls. 

Jooheon turns on the TV to catch the end of the giant pro team in the area against your favorite professional team. It looks like your team was in for one of those nights where they would end up losing as well. You silently cheered them on while you waited for a shower of your own to take place. 

Changkyun emerges a few moments later with nothing but a towel around his waist. You gulp as you try to avert your gaze as much at you could, the milky ladder of Changkyun’s hidden abs upon his stomach was a sight to behold indeed.   
You flush as you ask to use the shower next so he could change out in the open.

You happen to miss, once again, that his face and ears turn a shade of bright pink at your sudden presence in the open hotel room. 

The shower was wonderful, warm, and much warranted. Even though you didn’t actually play much today, the fall from earlier had you feeling like your muscles were forced and comforted and on fire. You were so happy that your quick shower was a nice muscle relaxer and temporary pain reliever. 

You are standing with your back to the bathroom door, pulling over a loose sports bra you like to sleep in over your head as Jungkook bursts through the door whining about needing to use the restroom. You scream and finish pulling your material over yourself in a hurry, a little more than mad that this asshole was that impatient or inconsiderate that he didn’t even care to knock on the door or anything. 

“What the fuck Jungkook?” You huff, grabbing your sleep shirt as well as your other things and leave before he pulls down his pants and exposes himself to you. You only get a shit eating grin in return and you are less than satisfied with. 

When will this end? Will you guys ever be able to step past this and grow? Could you both do that successfully at this point? 

You didn’t know if it was possible to have a real meaningful relationship with Jungkook as you sit down on the bed Changkyun was flipping through his phone on top of. 

He looks up and shoots you a soft smile as you start to brush out the tangle of knots in your tresses, debating internally if you should get a haircut or not. 

“Do you want me to braid your hair for you?” He offers as Jooheon is still deeply immersed in the game your pro team had tied up and is now in overtime with. 

You look at him a little dumbfounded. These boys, your teammates surprise you more and more every day. It was never a dull day when you with the Anpanmen. 

“You know how to braid?” You question with a raised brow as you scoot closer to him on the white sheets. 

“Yeah,” he states sheepishly, instructing you to turn around. “My sisters are older than me and forced me how to braid to be their hair slave and ever since I was little I have basically been a braiding genius.” 

“Let’s see what you got.” You smile, turning to sit with your back to him and giving him one of your hair ties. 

He smiles in return, running his fingers through your hair and smoothing it out so he can start the process of weaving your hair strands over and over different parts of themselves. 

Your eyes flutter closed as you revel in the feeling of someone running their fingers through your hair. It was so nice to have your hair to be played with. You usually let it air dry and then called it quits in your book. Nancy would occasionally play with your tresses but it wasn’t like a nightly routine or anything, much to your disappointment. Your favorite part of getting your haircut was when the hairdresser would shampoo you and really get into your hair with everything the lady has. 

You can’t help the small moan that escapes your lips at the way Changkyun was manipulating your hair. 

Jooheon whips his head around to look at the two of you on top of the bed, watching Changkyun fold and pick up more pieces or your hair at each pass down your scalp. 

“Done!” He exclaims, tying your hair back with the loose hair tie, adding a small pop with his mouth once he was done with his handy work. You bolt off the bed to check what he’s done to your hair and you are thrilled, the braid in the middle of your head looking better than anything you could have ever come up with. 

“It’s perfect!” You turn back around and beam to him, “I love it Changkyun, thank you so much!” He flushes, just nodding as he goes back to burying his face into his phone. 

You return to the bed and snuggle into the white sheets. You were beyond tired and you knew that the second away game was earlier than the one that took place earlier this evening. 

Jooheon switched places with Jungkook in the bathroom as your pro team wins an important game of their season. The lights and TV go off as everyone pretty much was exhausted and ready for bed. You feel Changkyun slide into the covers behind you and your brain doesn’t fail to remind you of what happened mid game earlier in the day. 

The coaches didn’t want you to have feelings for the boys, which was hard as Jimin has been texting you all evening, following up and making sure you were okay. It was endearing but you felt a sense of guilt that you were even texting him. He was so sweet, why wouldn’t you text him back? 

An internal war was weighing heavily on your mind as you slowly slipped into the dreamworld and away from reality which was a very tense Changkyun laying as stiff as he could next to you as to not disturb you. 

“You going to fight to the death for her now?” Jungkook asks a very shocked Changkyun, he watches her chest rise and fall in rhythm, making sure she really was asleep before responding.

“Someone has to,” Changkyun responds shortly. 

“You’re signing yourself up for a whole world of hurt if you continue to pursue your feelings with her. I’m just warning you now.” Jungkook snorts, rolling over on his side of the bed. 

“I’ll keep it in mind, thanks.” Changkyun rolls his eyes as he watches the sheets rise and fall in time with your breathing. 

Changkyun knows that his chances of winning her over was going to be a long and a difficult one, but, just like on the ice he played offense and defense all at the same time. Changkyun smirks, knowing himself and he was up for a challenge any time.


	14. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren’t sure you could take it anymore…

A scream almost leaves your lips when you awaken in the dead of night to the sounds of snoring coming from three different parts of the room. Your sockets spring open, only to be met with darkness, previously forgetting where you were as your sleepy body comes to.

Your body jolts upright, a cold sweat pouring off your body, Changkyun’s arm slipping off of you while you disturb the sheets you were sharing with your defensemen. You can barely see, the dim light from the streetlamps outside peeking through the curtain. The sheets rise and fall at a steady pace, his snores definitely not the loudest, but there was no denying that he was in fact snoring. You could barely make out his face which looked so peaceful and tender as he slept through your rude awakening.

You inhale, a little more than disgruntled you were awake right now.

You pat the sheets for your phone lightly, trying not to disturb the sleeping boy next to you as you search for your little device in the dark. Somewhere from across the room, someone starts to snore even louder. You have an inkling it’s your infamously not friendly teammate who still hates your guts. Once you find your phone under the pillows you grasp it tight, clinging to it as you light up the lock screen, revealing it was very early in the morning.

Too early for the uneasy feeling you had in the pit of your stomach. Or, were you just hungry? Ah, that’s probably it, you think as you lie in the noisy room full of testosterone filled boys.

You weren’t sure you could take it anymore. It being the noise from the loud snoring, the heat from the sheets, and the unfamiliarity of being in a room with men you barely know. You think about laying back down but you decide against it.

You get up as silently and as quickly as you can, wanting nothing more than to escape the confines of this suffocating hotel room. You swipe your key card and few dollar bills from your bag as you decide it’s time to make a quick breakaway down to the vending machines you saw earlier by the hotel community balcony on your way to your room.

—

Yoongi promises himself he’ll quit whenever he wants to as soon as he ignited the tip of his cigarette in his long fingers. He takes a drag on the delicately poisonous item as he thinks about the game earlier today, blowing the smoke out of his lips like he’s done a thousand times.

Nationally ranked team EXO…

Yoongi was a senior on the team, born and bred hockey player because his father didn’t want Yoongi playing the piano or going to ballet as a child. He’s lazy off the ice, not caring about what’s been ingrained into his brain since he was about four. The hyper-masculinity that was hockey or hype behind it was something Yoongi could never get used to, in fact, he hated many things about the sport he’s here on a scholarship on.

He hated the smell of the players sweating, the old ground of the ice, the playoff beards he could never seem to grow even if he wanted to. Yoongi hated the way people would throw their gloves off about everything and nothing, everything was a big deal. It wasn’t Yoongi’s style, it wasn’t him even though he was secretly competitive.

He did love however was when a player on the opposite team would underestimate Yoongi and in turn, that thought process would bite them in the ass triple fold. He loved the rush of a breakaway, the push to an open goal, the drive to get him there and win, the adrenaline throbbing, pouring through his veins.

And that’s what happened tonight, Yoongi scoring the only goal for the Anapanmen tonight, the will far too strong to give up, as much as he wanted to, as much as his skin and his feet and joints were begging him to. He was one to not give up, to be the try-hard yesterday. Someone had to because she was benched…

Yoongi takes another drag on his cancer stick as he watches the first whispers of sun rays poke through the horizon, signaling that the morning was fast approaching.

He wonders what that goalie had said to her? He wondered if it was disgusting as Seokjin said it more than likely was. His passive face contorts in thought, mind falling down a hole of different scenarios in his head. He bristles thinking about how disgusting the men are usually in hockey, having to be a little bit more reserved when it came to the new center rookie. Not that she was a proper lady but any means no, she could burp the whole alphabet backward and forwards in a few breathes. Coach PD made all the boys swear they would be on their best behavior with her, and though she’s probably seen more than anyone her age would want to, she still holds her own with these boys.

So, why then does trouble seem to follow her wherever she goes?

Yoongi yawns before inhaling again, body rejecting anything good itself at this hour like sleep and not a cigarette.

She was the only female on the men’s hockey team for all the colleges in the area. It wasn’t a surprise that the males were drawn to her. He chuckles thinking it’s kinda like a heat pack with stray dogs or wolves. Wherever the fertile female goes, the dogs will follow, alphas fighting over when to stick their dick in the lady dog…Which reminds him… He had a few things to say to that sophomore she’s been hanging out a lot with as well as her fellow freshman, acting like he suddenly had and in with her because he defended her in the game.

Yoongi rolls his eyes, the thought of someone so passive like Jimin and Changkyun being with her made his empty insides flip while the golden clouds far beyond him stood on the balcony start their climb up the sky for the day.

“Yoongi?” Whispers a soft voice behind Yoongi’s turned back that he recognizes immediately.

Speak of the angel on skates herself, she’s here.

He turns around, mid-drag of his cigarette, eyes expanding as he sees her looking freshly rolled out of bed, water bottle in one hand, granola bar in the other. Strands of her hair were poking out of her braid that’s had been slept in, part of her bottom lip was being worried in between her teeth and her eyes looked puffy like she had either been crying or maybe it was just from waking up.

Yoongi’s blood boils, exhaling his inhale from the stick in his hands, hoping it’s not the latter.

“Good morning princess.” Yoongi rasps out, his own voice thick from sleep, not having spoken to anyone in the wee hours of the morn. “You’re up early.” He states nonchalantly, hoping she’ll just come clean about why she’s here…not that he wasn’t about to march upstairs and smack a few kids around.

She sighs as she steps over to the guardrail where Yoongi was draped over. “Everyone snores in my room, it’s hard to sleep when you feel like people are talking into your eardrums.” Her stomach splits the quiet morning as she chuckles at her body. “And, as you can see, I’m positively starved.” She bites her compacted granola bar as she stares blankly out into the sky slowly brightening around them.

The foreign city was starting to come to life, oranges and yellows lighting up the city around the pair of quiet teammates, just enjoying the other’s company.

“What about you?” She asks after a moment of silence. “What are you doing up, prince of naps?” She playfully nudges Yoongi’s bicep, calling Yoongi the nickname that his fellow seniors have given him, chuckling to herself as she opens her water bottle.

He shrugs, probably taking the last inhale he can off his little stick of death. “I couldn’t sleep.” His eyes slide to edges of his sockets, trying to look at her as discreetly as possible. “I couldn’t stop thinking.”

Take the bait! Yoongi is screaming in his head at her, watching as she chews her food.

“Oh,” she hums as she eats the middle of her bar, “can’t turn your brain off?” She asks, tilting her head towards Yoongi. “I hate those nights.”

Fuck she’s not taking the bait! He’s mentally scrambling, Yoongi was envisioning it being his opportunity to swoop in and tell her what was really going on. Silence is deafening in Yoongi’s ears as he flicks the butt of his dying cigarette down to the pavement many feet below. He shifts from foot to foot, not knowing what to say or do now that his distraction was all but used up. He gulps down some salvia, his body temperature rising as well as his blood pressure. He runs his hands through his hair not combed out from sleep either.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asks, quickly turning away to stuff the wrapper of the food item in the garbage of the balcony.

Yoongi reaches for his box of cigarettes and his green lighter in his sweatshirt pocket. What he really needed to do what to go back to bed and stop worrying about everything, his anxiety spiking. His palms are warm and he misses the concerned look on his teammates face when he fumbles to get a slim slick out of the packaging.

“Yoongi…?” She questions him but it falls upon deaf ears.

He’s losing it, he only has one thing on his mind but he’s sleep deprived and he’s seriously trying not to force himself upon her with his feelings and for like.

“Yoongi. Stop.” She commands, setting her water bottle on the concrete, not taking her worried eyes off of him.

Again, he doesn’t hear, he fumbles with the stick, long fingers shaking as he puts it in between his lips, ready to calm himself down with an unconscious drag. He struggles to ignite the end of the cigarette, his thumb slipping off the lighter more times than he could count.

Her brows furrow as she lunges for him. “Yoongi stop-!”

Yoongi rips the unlit stick out of his mouth as she reaches for him, scooping up her cheeks, throwing away his lighter and cigarette while he was this close to her and pressing their lips together firmly, stealing them into a kiss.

Her eyes blow wide while his flutter shut, reveling in finally feeling her connected to himself.

Beyond the pair of the teammates locking lips on the public balcony, another early riser has just stepped out onto his own private balcony, ready to stretch and start a new day fresh but instead, he was witnessing the action taking place down below. His rich eyes narrow looking at her, with her braid and her pajamas as his empty stomach plummeting many feet below him to the smack the pavement down below.

He couldn’t believe she would do this to him but he couldn’t believe she would do this to the team. And after Coach PD warned everyone against acting on their feelings? And Yoongi of all people? How could he just rip that anyway from him like that?

The onlooker grows hot, his body scorching with this blackmail he has now on his teammates. He wonders how long they’ve been there? Sucking face on a public balcony like that.

He scoffs aloud, turning around and closing the glass door to his own balcony, pulling the peach-colored curtains over the door and heading back to bed, back to his two sleeping roommates who were none the wiser at what this man had just witnessed so early in the morning.

How could she hurt him like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me in posting this! I just got some new wonderful beta readers so hopefully, stuff will pump along nicely with stuff coming out!   
> Let me know how you are feeling about this?!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Coach PD,” You knock on the door to your coaches room on the first floor in haste. “I’d really like to talk to you, coach.”

Yoongi’s side of his face stung with the impact Y/n had hit him with. He trudges back to his hotel room, taking the stairs instead of the elevator, still wanting a little bit of alone time until he’s brought back together with his teammates.

It was a fair response to his unwanted advances. He expected her to slap him harder honestly.

He knows he shouldn’t have done it. Why did he even do it in the first place? Of course, it’s because he liked her but she has never even hinted at liking any of them besides possibly Jimin or Changkyun.

Yoongi sighs as he reaches the top of the stairs, looking at his shaking pale palms with disdain.

He was such a pathetic piece of shit, an idiot if he ever knew one. His brain was disconnected from the rest of his body, working on its own sleep-deprived accord. He knows now that he will never be able to make it with her, or, at least for a long time. Earning her trust was something that took them all a long time to complete.

Now, all of Yoongi’s efforts were in vain, fluttered right out of the window because he decided to jump the gun and make a stupid mistake.

He really knows better he thinks as he pushes the door to the stairs open. God, why was he literally the type of person he hated? Yoongi pulls out his key card, sighing once more as he enters his noisy room full of teammates he’d rather not deal with right now.

-

“Coach PD,” You knock on the door to your coaches room on the first floor in haste. “I’d really like to talk to you, coach.”

You worry your bottom lip in between your teeth as you wait patiently for the door to open, almost hopping from foot to foot in anticipation. Your slightly fuller stomach is in knots, twisting with worry and the different scenarios that were running rampant in your brain. You know it’s incredibly early, you haven’t even seen any hotel staff walking around as you had an interesting start to your morning.

Your palm burns, throbbing red with where you had struck the side of Min Yoongi’s cheek earlier.

You didn’t really mean to hit him, you just wanted to get away, to shove his long fingers off your face. But, you cocked your open palm back and just swung, stunning him into deafening silence while you seethed, running away from him on the balcony. It wasn’t right to hit him. You knew that. Violence was never the answer. Still, what he did was not warranted in the slightest. 

You’ll never forget the look of absolute shock and utter disbelief he had given you after you had delivered the blow to Yoongi’s face. His lips were parted as his head was turned to the side by your actions, eyes sliding to the sockets to stare at you as you start to radiate with anger before turning away and high tailing it out of the strained morning air.

“Y/n?” Coach PD opens the door looking absolutely ridiculous and rough from sleep. “What’s wrong?” Your heart pangs, feeling bad you’ve woken him up so early. Your eyes flicker back and forth between his bloodshot sockets feeling guilty that you’ve stirred him from his sleep.

You close your fist that was aching around itself to not reveal anything suspicious to your coach. You feel your stomach drop, lurching to the ground all because you were going to tattle to your coach about a simple kiss Min Yoongi had placed upon your lips, “Uh, Coach…I’d-um-really like to play at least a few minutes of tonight’s game.” He blinks back at you slowly, his brain starting to wake up finally. “I-If I can.” You add in at the end of your strange rant.

He sighs, leaning against his hotel door. “You might have a concussion-“

“I know!” You plead your case now. “I know, coach, and I don’t want to get hurt or anything of the sort either.” You’re about to put on your best puppy dog face. “I can’t sleep not knowing there’s nothing I can do for my team. Please coach, just let me go out for a power play or something! Just two minutes on the ice is all I ask for.” You beg your coach, eyes swimming with crocodile tears.

You can’t believe you are trying to cover Yoongi’s ass right now - especially after what he’s done to you.

Coach PD takes you in a while longer, eyes flickering in between yours. You know he doesn’t believe you. You never were a good actress. You know that he doesn’t think you’d be down here in the middle of the early morning hours just to talk to him about this, but he doesn’t press you about anything.

Instead, he nods. “I’ll consider it.” He says before telling you to get some sleep and clicking his door shut.

And that was that you think as open your palm, the action biting, making you wince as you look down at your one normal colored palm next to your reddened palm.

There was a pang in your heart knowing that you defended Yoongi. You didn’t know him all too well, but, you guess your friendly nature with him had given him the illusion that there was potentially more going on between the two of you. You liked Yoongi, sure, but as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

You were certain that you’ll cool off after some time. Yoongi would more than likely apologize and might have before you stormed off. You just had to move on for today and not think too much about it.

And besides, it was only Yoongi and yourself who knows, right? Not like it mattered anyway. A kiss was just a kiss. Who was going to get pissed off about a kiss?

-

Finally, you think as you glide out into the opposing team’s ice for warm-ups.

The ice always felt good to slice into underfoot, lazily circling Jimin as he talks about last night’s big game on the TV angrily. No matter what kind of good, bad, mediocre day you were having, ice was your silent confidant. You put your feelings into your slapshots and your trust into your blades.

Someone bumps into you from behind while you wait for a turn at taking a shot on Wonho and you just kind of brush it off. Being on a team with a group of men meant that manners were out the window. Not that you were one to follow those anyways, but they definitely treated you like one of the boys, equal rights on and off the ice for you now that everyone was comfortable with you.

Too comfortable you think looking over to Yoongi who was stretching in between the middle blue lines colored beneath the surface of the ice.

Your heart twinges with guilt once more as you hold your stick with your throbbing hand tucked away in its protective blue and orange glove. You look down at it as Minhyuk and Shownu start to skate up to the goal, passing the puck between themselves before trying to score on Wonho.

Someone leans down in your ear, helmets brushing each other as one of your teammates growls in your ear, “You’ve got a set of loose lips, Y/n.”

You freeze stood in the visitor’s side of the foreign ice.

You know this voice. This voice has called you princess several times, has walked you home more times than you can count, was a forefront of pining for your attention. This voice has defended you on and off the ice multiple times, so, you wonder what has gotten into your fellow teammate so suddenly?

You whip around to see Yoo Kihyun glide past you on the cold ground, lips pointed down in a frown and eyes narrowed, looking forward on the ice.

Your heart twists with concern. Your expression falling from your relaxed posture to that of confusion. What could he possibly mean? You’re so worried about Kihyun‘s off-handed comment you don’t even notice the way your goalie was watching you.

“Yah!” Comes the call of your most dramatic teammate from the line parallel to you. “Y/n!” Seokjin calls, slapping his stick on the ground, “Today princess!” He yells once more and you scramble to get the puck he lobs over to you.

This whole weekend has been so strange and weird, you think as you pass the rubber puck back towards Seokjin who just lobs it straight into Wonho’s glove. You sigh as you switch lanes, stopping right behind Minhyuk again. You hoped your shot to your teammate wouldn’t be a premonition for what’s to come with this game tonight.

-

Well Y/n, you think in your head as you bolt off your bench when Coach PD calls your name to the home teams corner circle for a power play, you got what you wanted, some ice time.

But at what cost?

It was the end of the third period, the game tied with a goal from Shownu, but, the Anpannmen were gifted a power play from a penalty so you got to go out and skate, just like you had asked your coach this morning. Coach PD really had a sick sense of humor you think as you glide up to the center spot to win the face off against the nationally ranked team EXO. It wasn’t like he knew but still, your stomach lurches as you feel the tension in the air rise with your presence of just being on the ice with them.

The people in question being the two people you seriously don’t want to deal with right now. Kihyun to your left and Yoongi to your right with Hyungwon and Changkyun in the rear protecting Wonho in the goal.

“Hey girlie, we’ve been waiting for you to come out and play.” The center sneers at you as you get in position, waiting for the referee to drop the puck.

You say nothing as the man in stripes releases the puck.

You let your talent and skills do all the talking as your stick collides with the EXO center, one man short as he was in the penalty box for hooking Yoongi skate. You manage to successfully snatch the little puck up, keeping it tight to the end of your stick as you deek another one of their players who tries to screen you in front of their goal. The goalie slaps his stick as you come head first toward the lumbering padded man in the net.

You swear it’s only you and the goalie on the ice as you the rest of the world doesn’t matter now. If this a cartoon, he’d be breathing fire and have red eyes as he watches you approach quickly, or at least, that’s what it feels like as you push toward the net. Time is slow, your movements feeling like you are stuck in mud, brows furrowing towards your nose, teeth grit so hard, your rubber mouth guard doesn’t stand a chance against the grinding. It’s just this smirking giant asshole in the goal as you pull back your stick, positioning the rubber puck to go in the left corner of the net.

You hold your breath as you make a split second decision for a fake out. You swing but the puck doesn’t move and the goalie doesn’t know what’s happening as he looks around at the ice frantically. You feel the EXO players coming to claim the puck from your stick and you have to act quickly or you’ll turn over the puck to the team faster than the blink of an eye.

It’s this slap shot or nothing you think as you twist your body to the right side of the goal, your ears ringing with all the blood that is vigorously pumping in your veins as you do so.

You watch as the goalie misses the black puck as it hits the net.

The buzzer chimes and your bench erupts into cheers, the timer on the clock shortly running out as both of your offensive teammates come to give you some very forced and strained high fives. Your hand stung the most when you touched gloves with Yoongi.

At least they were both still functioning and playing next to you. You don’t know why Kihyun had such a foul attitude toward you now, but it was nice to know he could set aside his issues and play hockey with you still.

The clock for the game runs out after you reset and scrabble for the puck again, marking you today’s winners of your two-day away game weekend. Your team spills out onto the ice to get ready for line ups, hugging you and cheering it up, happy to have defeated the big bad EXOs and all their nationally ranked glory. Even Coach PD and Manager Seijin seem pleased as you all head back to the visitor’s locker room, more than happy that you had tied the game and on a power play at that.

On the bus ride back home, you are sat next to a sleepy Changkyun again, sharing earbuds as you fall asleep on each other’s shoulders. This was a nice, quaint feeling you think as you feel your own lashes start to flutter, letting sleep consume you as you drift off the melody of Changkyun’s soft playlist of love songs.

Your final thought before you fell asleep completely was that Changkyun was safe and warm.

Jimin was going to lose his mind he thinks as he cranes his neck toward the back of the bus once more to see you falling asleep on another man’s shoulder. His whips back around, nostrils flaring, folding his arms as he scrunches down in his seat as Taehyung stirs next to him. He’s just got to be more aggressive he thinks - some way, somehow, he’s got to prove that only he is enough for you.

And he knows just how to do it.


	16. Good Ole Nancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one person you can call in times of crisis like these: your wonderful roommate, good ole Nancy.

It’s too early for this bullshit you think, being rudely awakened by someone pounding at your door, at like, six in the morning on a Saturday. What could this person possibly want?! Who bangs on the door anymore? And for what reason?! You groan into your pillow as you shout a curse word into the morning air before you fling your sheets off your agitated body, going to investigate the loud noises.

 

You swear to the high heavens that it if it is one of your teammates, you are going to scream.

 

You feel like you have had to fight them off with a stick, figuratively of course, but my goodness, you could not cope with the way some of them were acting. The coaches were right. The boys have really pushed themselves on to you feeling wise. 

 

You haven’t talked to Yoongi at all, giving him the cold shoulder, shutting him down completely. Jimin has pestered you about date after date, making your head spin with every text you get from him. Who knew such a cute guy could be so aggressive with his advances toward you. Changkyun was the only one who was fairly normal around you. He still blushed and got beat red, but he was the only one you could trust in your opinion. Kihyun won’t even talk to you, won’t pass to you, is pissy when you are on the same line as him, and it’s so annoying. All of this is so annoying.

 

Not to mention Jimin hanging onto you at any moment you are around him which makes you want to gag at this point. Three dates a week was too many in your opinion. You could tell Jimin was starting to get desperate for your attention, and at this point, you didn’t want anything to do with him. Yet, you still let him drag you around like you were his girlfriend or something. How much money was he going to blow on you until this ends? How many times do you have to pull your hand out of his before he understands that you are not “his.” You didn’t have time to be doing this. 

 

You just wanted to play hockey, not deal with the bullshit that was your teammates! 

 

You yawn again, trekking to the door. Nancy wasn’t here, and you worry that something is wrong, that she never made it to her pre-Halloween party she said she was going to with Jaehyun. She said she probably wouldn’t be back until this morning, but still, you can’t help but wonder and be slightly nervous about the fact that your best friend was not home yet. 

 

Maybe she forgot her key? 

 

You open the door, blink a few times as you see who is at your door. Your stomach drops when you sleepy brain registers who it is. “Go away!” You shout, promptly trying to slam the door shut in his face. 

 

You try to swing the door shut but are thwarted by a large bony hand wedging itself between the door. “Hear me out.” He rasps, brows furrowing as you try and close him out of your dorm room. 

 

“No. Get out.” You state with a threatening tone laced in your voice, pushing back on the door on your upper classmate. “Now!” 

 

“I just want to apologize!” He roars, pushing his way back into your room and closing the door behind him. 

 

You’re momentarily stunned, silence sweeping over your dorm. You stare at your disheveled looking teammate, he looks for (this doesn’t make sense )wear on this early Sunday morning, dark circles under his eyes, his dark hair a fucking mess, he looks thinner than usual, and it makes your stomach plummet even further into the hardwood. 

 

Were you the cause of this? Was the guilt eating him alive? You felt bad… or should you? He did kiss you, unwarranted. You did slap him, yes, but he made you uncomfortable. 

 

“Yoongi, it’s six in the fucking morning!” You bite to him, feeling the tiny bit of sanity you had left slip away, flutter right out of your brain as you remember the kiss.

 

Your blood boils. How dare he force himself upon you and your life once more! This bastard. 

 

He stares on, his gaze holding every emotion flickering in his eyes as he takes you in, looking positively red in the face from your anger spiking. He’s seen it one too many times on the ice, being on the same team as you, but seeing it without the hockey gear and equipment was making you appear ten times more lethal in person. 

 

It’s quiet for a moment more - which was doing nothing for Yoongi’s nerves. His body was on fire, fidgeting all the while as you stare him down with your unyielding gaze. God, you had the most beautiful eyes…It made him sad that you were narrowing them so thin towards him (maybe end it here like you were). He gulps, watching you check your wrist for an imaginary watch that was never there. What the fuck Yoongi thinks, running a hand through his hair to touch his neck as he nervously weighs his words. Why is so hard to just talk to you? 

 

“You have to go if you aren’t going to say anything.” You practically sneer at your teammate from across your dorm room. 

 

“I-I…I fucked up.” He sighs, not being able to look at you in the slightest, dark pupils transfixed on the floorboards instead. 

 

“Yeah,” You short, folding your arms across your chest. “You did.” 

 

“I didn’t mean to…” he bites his bottom lip, worry creasing his brow, “I didn’t mean to kiss you honestly.” 

 

“You can’t expect me to believe that!” You scoff, shaking your head in disgust. 

 

“I know!” He throws his hands out in front of his body defensively, eyes blowing wide. “I know.” His rich hues find yours again, and your heart breaks for him. No! You tell yourself, be a strong woman! Do not cave to him! 

 

“I really messed up, and I pushed my feelings onto you when you had no clue, and it wasn’t consensual. I’m sorry. I’m truly sorry.” He’s pleading with you now. “I know what I did was wrong, and I’m not asking you to forgive me.” Yoongi’s eyes were burning holes into yours. “I just wanted to apologize to you and tell you that I think I’m an asshole, too.” 

 

You pause. Yoongi seemed genuinely sincere, though your left eye was still twitching in anger. You never thought he, of all your teammates, would be the one to do that to you, but you were wrong. He did. Raking your eyes over his and his body, you determine that he was indeed telling the truth. 

 

That doesn’t mean you have to forgive him, though. Should you? No. But, you can move past it and have a strictly professional- teammate relationship from here on out with your upperclassmen. 

 

“I know.” You say with a wry smile. “You are an asshole.” 

 

The corners of Yoongi’s mouth twitch up and his eyes completely soften at your words. He nods, dark fringe mining with him. Yoongi understands what you are telling him. You’re a jerk, I don’t forgive you, but I don’t hate you either. 

 

He reads you loud and clear this time. 

 

“Thanks for hearing me out, I just couldn’t stand not telling you anymore.” He says, shuffling to the door, walking himself out of the room he’s managed to barge into. “See you at the Halloween party later?” He asks, halting in the exit of your room. 

 

“Party?” You cock your head to the side. Were you invited to any parties? And on Halloween no less? “I don’t think I was invited to any parties…?” You question back to him.

 

“Yeah, Shownu and Wonho’s fraternity is hosting a Halloween party and they were hoping you would come?” He shoots you a gummy smile, lingering on the threshold of your dorm. “I’m going to be the DJ there so if you have any requests, please let me know.” 

 

“Anything by Earth, Wind, and Fire!” You get excited, loving the grooving music too much for your own good. 

 

He scrunches up his nose in thought and states in the most Min Yoongi fashion he can by saying: “I only play new stuff really.” He starts to leave, and fear shoots through your body from his statement. 

 

“Do not play Old Town Road!” You bark as he chuckles, closing the door so you could spend the rest of your morning fretting about what costume you were going to attempt to make in the short amount of time you have. 

 

Only one person you can call in times of crisis like these: your wonderful roommate, good ole Nancy. 

 

— 

 

“Are you sure this doesn’t look bad on me?” You ask as you tug her cheerleading uniform top-down for the millionth time this evening. “I don’t know if this is me or not.” You worry, eyes scrambling all over your long-sleeved crop top and short white mini skirt to Nancy’s favorite fuzzy boots she’s letting you borrow for this evening. The shovel was a nice touch, but you honestly felt so out of place as you stare back at your reflection in the mirror for quite some time. 

 

This was a lot. You looked great, but this was a lot. 

 

“You always worry way too much about these things!” Nancy says, beckoning you over to her for the final touch of false eyelashes. “And you are very picky; I think this is the only thing you’d be, instead of maybe Wayne Gretzky.” She chuckles as she applies more to your beautiful face tonight. 

 

“I’m not being picky!” You pout as she fans your face, so they dry. 

 

“You didn’t want to be a bunny, or a zombie, or anything in between!” She huffs back at you. “An ice girl was the best I could do.” 

 

You open your eyes and give a slanted nod. It’s true. She’s been nothing but helpful this whole day. Though, this is coming from the girl who has been a cat several years in a row and gloated about it. 

 

Oh, Nancy. 

 

“Ready to go?” She pops on her ears as you examine your midriff in the mirror once more, worried you were showing way too much skin. 

 

With a loud, heaving sigh you reluctantly trek to the door behind your friend in all her glitter kitty-cat glory. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

 

“No, you’re supposed to say, go-fight-win!” She exclaims, and you shoot her a puzzled glance. 

 

“I’m not a cheerleader.” You chuckle a little seeing her get bummed about you not being able to cheer and root for the team whilst making aerial moves. 

 

“Regardless,” she shoots you a suggestive grin, raising her eyebrows and wiggling them up and down, “your tits look great in that shirt!” 

 

You gasp out loud, placing a hand on your said chest in question as she belly laughs down the stairs of the dorm, joking with her, “Nancy!” 

“What? Just telling the truth!” She giggles, running away from you in the soft grass outside. “They do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
